SER LIBRE
by Arminius el unico
Summary: "Cuando los lazos afectivos se rompen, a Naruto solo le quedan cadenas en su vida solitaria. y solo conoce una manera de escapar..."
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas tardes queridos lectores. Este shot de dos episodios es una historia algo fuerte y confusa. Solo quiero aclarar que la idea de esta historia es tratar de trabajar con los personajes de Naruto al estilo de una clásica tragedia.**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen su comentario (odiándome o queriéndome, serán bienvenidos)**

 **Saludos.**

 **TITULO DE LA HISTORIA: SER LIBRE**

 **CAPITULO 1: SIN NINGUNA PALABRA**

Y finalmente….él no dijo nada.

Se mantuvo impasible, rígido y orgulloso. Como el bronce eterno de una estatua grandiosa. Estaba impecablemente ataviado, con ropajes ceremoniales adecuados a esa ocasión especial. Pero aun así no parecía estar presente en la situación. Su cuerpo se encontraba ahí, pero sus ojos no tenían el brillo característico que denotaba interés. En ese lugar, en ese templo donde dos ninjas estaban a punto de renunciar a su soltería. Donde dos amigos de toda la vida estaban a minutos de ser marido y mujer. En ese triste lugar se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki. Y al mismo tiempo, quienes más lo conocían aseguraban que era una tortura para ese hombre. Pero aun así había venido a la boda.

Naruto Uzumaki no dijo nada, pero sus profundos ojos azules lo decían todo.

Muchas personas intentaron hablar con él, en los meses previos a ese casamiento. Trataron de animarlo, buscaron sacarlo de ese estado cuasi catatónico que la noticia le había producido. Naruto Uzumaki sin embargo no dio muestras de dolor, aunque todos supieran que tenía el corazón roto por la perdida. El aun así, no dijo absolutamente nada.

Continuó su rutina de entrenamientos, participó de misiones peligrosas y alguna que otra vez cenaba en el puesto de ramen como en los viejos tiempos. Naruto tenía 20 años. Suficientes para iniciar una nueva vida, suficientes para volver a enamorarse. Para comprometerse con alguna otra mujer y casarse. Tiempo indicado para tener hijos, formando esa familia que jamás tuvo y siempre había deseado.

Todos sabían no obstante, lo que en realidad podía ocurrir. El extraño silencio de Naruto en el cual decidió plantar su última bandera, podía acarrear un claro camino hacia el oscuro abismo. Ese silencio lo hacía ver anormal, en una vida general donde siempre pudo hacer notar por su voz. Sus gritos escandalosos y llenos de salud cuando niño. Jurando y perjurando que algún día seria reconocido por todos. Que algún día el seria Hokage por su esfuerzo. Y en la actualidad solo el silencio. Aun cuando era héroe de guerra. Cuando actualmente era un Shinobi poderoso y respetado, y además muy apreciado tanto en Konoha como el resto del mundo. Y aun así se había escondido en el silencio. A simple vista pero escondido. Como jutsu de ocultamiento tan magnifico que nadie lo podía entender. Un muy peligroso silencio.

Cuando la mujer que siempre había amado eligió comprometerse con su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki decidió no decir nada más. El ni siquiera entendía que Sasuke en su regreso a la aldea, hubiese interesado particularmente por ninguna mujer. Y entonces Naruto solo se enteró de la noticia mediante el anuncio de la feliz pareja, que hicieron en una cena donde todos los amigos estaban reunidos. En una noche cualquiera, esa noche que con el tiempo todos evocarían. Esa noche que nadie jamás podría olvidar. Esa noche en particular algunos amigos, los que más certeza tenían sobre el dolor que esa noticia le causaba a Uzumaki Naruto, lo miraron alrededor de la mesa esperando algún tipo de reacción. Sea positiva, (lo cual dudaban) o totalmente negativa (lo que era de esperarse) Ino y Shikamaru por caso, se le quedaron mirando seriamente y esperando con lógica aunque solo fuese verlo demostrar su tristeza, o tal vez furia. Verlo decepcionado seguramente. Partiendo de esa mesa a medio camino de la cena. Sin poder soportar que la mujer que amaba eligiese casarse con otro.

-esta deliciosa la carne asada….-señaló con leve sonrisa el rubio y continuó cenando mientras el resto de la mesa se interesaba más por el asunto de compromiso antes anunciado. Después de esa noche, Naruto fue solo un oscuro silencio. Sus soleadas sonrisas diarias, se nublaron para siempre.

Los 4 meses siguientes, en que los preparativos de la boda avanzaban, el equipo "Kakashi" se volvió una perfecta conversación de mudos. Antes del anuncio de compromiso cuando Naruto era el de siempre, generalmente animaba las reuniones de su equipo con sus historias y simpatía latente. Pero ahora solo era conocido por el silencio, lo cual se acoplaba perfecto a Sasuke que jamás fue un hablador por naturaleza. Había que ser un estúpido para no darse cuenta del motivo, pero aun así la forma de vida Shinobi, era poco preparada para lidiar con sentimientos más allá de la misión en particular. Sakura realizaba ahora todo el esfuerzo en soledad, más consiente que su decisión amorosa era claramente lo que había cambiado la alegre forma de ser de su mejor amigo. Ella hubiese deseado que las cosas no sucedieran de este modo ciertamente. Pero seguía sintiendo en su cuerpo una irresistible atracción por Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque en muchos aspectos de su forma de ser, no fuere un sujeto agradable como Naruto.

Sakura Haruno tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión. Sabia perfectamente Naruto la pretendía hace muchos años. Y para colmo una noche cualquiera Sasuke le propuso un compromiso formal, demostrando también su interés particular. Naruto al mismo tiempo seguía intentando que ella aceptara sus sentimientos. Jurándole de la manera más dulce posible que la protegería. Que siempre la amaría. Que hasta el final de sus días haría el máximo sacrificio para hacerla feliz. Sakura lo pensó mucho, durante semanas enteras. Y tal vez su decisión terminó por definirse cuando se enteró por intermedio de Tsunade que el nombre de Naruto estaba entre los candidatos a próximo Hokage.

-Una esposa formal necesita –razonó en su soledad Sakura- alguien de un clan poderoso, como Hinata-san por ejemplo. Si….-se decidió más sus propios temores y dudando- será lo mejor para todos.

Ella no podía estar con Naruto Uzumaki. No podía aceptar una relación con Naruto, sintiendo en el fondo de su corazón que siempre añoraría a la distancia haberse casado con Sasuke Uchiha. La aldea necesitaba un Hokage joven y fuerte. Sakura entendía que la esposa del nuevo líder, sería tan importante políticamente como el líder en cuestión. Amar y aceptar sus sentimientos por Naruto era muy fácil. Pero convivir en un futuro con aquel sueño perdido referido a Sasuke, era lo que más le inquietaba a Sakura Haruno al pensar en esa decisión. Naruto no se merecía un amor condicionado. Naruto no se merecía un amor a medias. El rubio era el hombre más fuerte del mundo, porque los lazos creados en su corazón lo mantenían de ese modo. Sakura se sentía indigna de ese sentimiento. Incapaz de querer como Naruto quería a sus amigos. Y por ello, aunque sabía que podía decepcionarlo un poco. Prefería conservar al amigo antes que perderlo todo al traicionar al hombre.

Entonces Sakura aceptó el compromiso con Sasuke y en esa cena maldita, tuvo que soportar como su "novio" le decía en la propia cara a Naruto, lo que ella había decidido. Sin explicarle la situación. Sin suavizar el golpe haciéndole entender que ella no era merecedora de aquel sentimiento esgrimido siempre por el rubio. Sakura después del anuncio lo buscó con la mirada todo el resto de la velada, pero Naruto nunca más volvió a levantar su vista. Luego de esa noche el alegre y despreocupado Naruto Uzumaki, el amigo de todos, desapareció para siempre. Seguía estando siempre presente, pero a partir de esa noche también estaba ocultándose a plena vista, en ese doloroso e interminable silencio.

Varias veces se encontraron por la calle en días posteriores, Sakura forzó esos encuentros pasando por donde sabía que Naruto siempre transitaba regularmente. Antes del anuncio de compromiso, él se hubiera detenido intercambiando el saludo con alegría. Acto seguido la hubiese invitado a cenar o pasear. Pero ahora era distinto. Solo cabeceaba levemente correspondiendo el saludo, y proseguía su marcha hacia ningún lugar, sin ninguna intensión o motivo de detenerse. Sakura con el paso de los días y las oportunidades, al fin fue consiente que había perdido a su mejor amigo, y que tal vez nunca lo recuperaría.

No obstante por un tiempo albergó la tibia esperanza que el siguiera con su vida, intentando salir con alguien más. La pelirosa llegó a pensar que cuando Naruto encontrara el verdadero amor en otra mujer, podrían los integrantes del equipo Kakashi volver a ser amigos. Solo necesitaba tiempo. Solo eso nada más. Incluso Sakura se dispuso averiguar que tanto se había acercado Hinata a Naruto, luego del vacío que Sakura dejó al comprometerse meses atrás. En una reunión de solo mujeres donde las Kunoichi le ayudaron con los preparativos de su boda, decidió preguntar tratando de mostrar mucho interés:

-Hinata-san….-dijo la pelirosa tratando de no parecer ansiosa- ¿estas saliendo con alguien?

-ah….si….-susurró tímidamente la joven Hyuuga- pero solo somos amigos.

-No digas… –Le picó Ino curiosa- ¿y quién es el afortunado?

Ino y Sakura habían hablado muchas veces sobre la situación con Naruto. La rubia Yamanaka entendía más que nadie como podía estar sintiéndose tanto su mejor amiga como el muchacho Uzumaki. Él nunca tuvo otro interés romántico que Sakura Haruno. Seguramente le resultaba difícil encontrar el método para seguir animado después de comprobar que la había perdido. Ino no obstante, rechazaba la triste y tonta idea de Sakura sobre un Naruto destrozado emocionalmente. Desde muy niño había sufrido cosas que hasta los adultos más preparados no hubiesen soportado. Solo necesitaba tiempo Naruto Uzumaki. Tiempo y el calor de otra mujer.

Sakura entonces miró a Hinata Hyuuga toda avergonzada y sintió una extraña mescla de ansiedad con alivio. Ino y Sakura se miraron con avidez. Solo tenían que escuchar el nombre de Naruto, Sakura sobre todo tenía que comprobar que él estaba continuando su vida sin ella. A pesar de todo.

-bueno….estoy segura que Kiba-kun quiere algo más que amistad…-admitió Hinata sonrojada- pero por ahora solo somos amigos.

La preocupación de Sakura aumentó geométricamente. Hinata estaba lejos de Naruto, y nadie más parecía estar cerca. Ino le dijo en cuanto quedaron solas que tal vez Sakura debía intentar hablarlo con el rubio. Tal vez la frustración no le dejaba digerir el asunto y lo tenía atrapado. Tal vez esperaba que se concrete el casamiento, porque internamente albergaba la esperanza de que algo sucediera y Sakura cambiara de parecer. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Pensaba Sakura ante los consejos de su mejor amiga ¿Qué persona tendría la crueldad de presentarse ante Naruto, y aclararle que sus últimas esperanzas no existían? ¿Quién sería capaz de arrancarle el corazón de esa forma?

Sakura no quería herir más al mejor hombre que había conocido. No quería decepcionarlo. No quería ver esos ojos azules que por un tiempo la hicieron soñar. Sakura sabía que no tendría la amistad de Naruto Uzumaki, pero deseaba con todo el corazón que encontrara la felicidad sin ella.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Pierdes el tiempo…-le dijo Sasuke en una cena íntima que tuvieron algunas noches antes del casamiento- el Dobe nunca haría nada en nuestra contra.

Sakura no pensaba que Naruto pudiera buscar venganza. Naruto jamás haría daño a nadie, nunca en contra del inocente. No era del tipo que pudiera atacar en el día de la boda y causar destrozos. Sasuke pensaba y al mismo tiempo descartaba esa posibilidad, porque seguramente él hubiese actual igual si realmente Sakura se inclinara por Naruto. ¿Realmente lo habría hecho? ¿Interrumpir la boda entre Sakura y Naruto para evitar el casamiento? No, tal vez Sasuke solo se hubiera buscado otro compromiso entre las cientos de mujeres que querían emparentar con el clan Uchiha. Sakura pensó con cierta tristeza, que la única razón que Sasuke tuvo para acercarle una propuesta de matrimonio, era la cercanía mayor como compañera de equipo. No había más que sentido práctico en las acciones de su futuro marido.

-debes admitir que se comporta diferente –señaló la pelirosa volviendo al tema "Naruto", el cual parecía no poder abandonar últimamente- me preocupa mucho.

-a mí no sinceramente…-admitió el moreno más concentrado en la cena que su futura esposa- por algún tiempo pensé que podía odiarme por esto del casamiento contigo. Pero ayer por citar un caso, fui a un campo de entrenamiento y me encontré con el Dobe.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?

-practicamos juntos, hablamos poco pero nos entendimos bien. De haberme odiado, Naruto pudo haberme asesinado. Pude haber sentido su instinto asesino. Pero solo una práctica normal y como ves….-sonrió apenas fríamente- ni un rasguño que lamentar.

-Me agradaría saber que es verdad –Susurró con tristeza Sakura- que lo está aceptando y continuara con su vida. Tiene un futuro fantástico y debe aprovecharlo –bebió un poco de sake y miró con decepción por la ventana a su lado- incluso me gustaría verlo en la boda. Aunque se bien que no va a ir jamás.

Luego algún minuto de silencio. Sasuke se revolvió con cierta incomodidad. Él no era nada bueno para juzgar los sentimientos de las personas a su alrededor. Pero por el rumbo de la charla le pareció atinado aclarar un punto importante sobre ese asunto.

-bueno…-indicó Sasuke seriamente- tal vez lo conoces poco realmente. Resulta que no tenía a quien pedirle ser mi padrino de bodas y yo…

-No….-exclamó Sakura mirándolo molesta- ¿No te habrás atrevido a…?

-Aceptó ser mi padrino de bodas… –Anunció el moreno fríamente- y sin dudarlo un segundo debo agregar. Tal vez esta… "depresión" que te preocupa tanto, es por otra cuestión que nada tiene que ver con nosotros. Ni conmigo, ni contigo se ha portado hostil. ¿Acaso ha dicho una sola palabra en contra de nuestro compromiso desde que lo anunciamos hace tiempo? Estoy finalmente convencido que exageras todo Sakura.

¿Ella realmente exageraba? ¿Acaso Naruto no había caído en un pozo depresivo por su culpa? Sakura no podía sacarlo de su mente. Una y otra vez se decía que algo se había roto en el corazón de su amigo simplemente porque ella no lo eligió. Estaba a un paso de ser Hokage, a un escalón de su sueño más dorado y se comportaba como un muerto en vida ¿Planeaba atacar en la boda? ¿Escapar de la aldea convirtiéndose en renegado? ¿Por qué no se acercaba a otras mujeres aunque solo fuera por despecho? ¿Por qué nadie parecía darse cuenta que Naruto no era el mismo de siempre?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Y llegó el día de la boda. Ese día feliz para tantos y fatídico para uno solo. La mañana se presentó soleada e ideal para los preparativos finales. Ino Yamanaka llegó a la casa Haruno y recogió a su amiga para llevarla por el vestido y el peinado. En el trayecto le comentó que había cruzado por la calle a Naruto, impecablemente vestido con un kimono negro. El rubio le comentó al pasar a Ino, que iba por el novio para llevarlo de compras.

Más cercano al mediodía, fue Tenten que le informó a Sakura que como Rock Lee, Sasuke y Naruto estaban en una tienda comprando la ropa del futuro esposo. Se los veía muy animados según la maestra en armas. Sin problemas que reportar. Luego del almuerzo Sakura se probaba el vestido de novia frente al espejo de pie, y su rostro parecía indicar que estaba en un cepo, y a punto de caminar hacia la ejecución. Fue entonces cuando Ino aprovechó el momento en que las demás amigas se fueron de la habitación para hablar con seriedad a su casi hermana. Había soportado meses de dudas en las conversaciones secretas con la novia. Y su diagnóstico era muy claro visto a la distancia. Sakura Haruno estaba cometiendo un error al casarse ese día.

-Sakura cielo….-dijo dulcemente- ¿Podrias cambiar la cara de perro? Kami si parece que vas a prisión y no a la iglesia.

-ah sí…-sonrió apenas la rosa- lo siento, sucede que estoy nerviosa. Es un día importante.

-No creo en eso….-señaló Ino- lo que sucede en realidad, es que no paras ni un segundo de pensar en Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Cómo dices? –Se sonrojó Sakura apartando la vista- no digas tonterías.

-Puedes engañar a todos pero a mí no, –Definió la rubia – a cada persona que ves le preguntas por ese Baka, como si no lo hubieras visto en años. Estas muriendo de la preocupación desde la noche donde Sasuke anunció su compromiso contigo. ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? ¿Por no dejas de preocuparte por cosas personales de los demás? Naruto es un hombre y un guerrero. Él sabe lo que es perder. No creo que se desmorone por esta situación. Estará deprimido un tiempo, y luego cuando sea Hokage tendrá una villa entera de mujeres dispuestas a desposarlo.

-¿dices conocerme y no sabes qué ocurre? – Amonestó la rosa- deja la estupidez y ayúdame con el velo.

-Se perfectamente lo que ocurre contigo –acusó Ino seria, mirando atraves del espejo- pero no vale lo que diga, sino lo que tu admitas de una buena vez.

-No tengo nada que admitir y por favor basta. Solo quiero terminar con esto, y que se me pasen los nervios que me están enloqueciendo.

Ino negó con molestia y resignación. Colocó la coronilla con el velo en la cabeza de su amiga, y lo tendió sobre Sakura cubriéndola. Sonrió con satisfacción, ella se veía perfecta. Pero luego la mueca se mescló con dudas, como si algo le faltara.

-¿me veo mal? –preguntó la rosa ante esa mirada.

-Te vez genial… –sentenció Ino- Casi perfecta…solo que… ¡En fin! ¿Para eso somos las amigas? Es mi deber ayudarte hasta el final frentona ¿Realmente quieres ir a la iglesia esta tarde? ¿O voy ahora, y les digo que lo cancelamos todo?

-¿Pero de qué demonios hablas? ¿Cancelar qué? ¿Por qué habría de cancelar una boda con el hombre más atractivo del país?

-Sasuke-kun podrá ser el más guapo hasta del mundo….-definió Ino- pero tengo la sospecha que no es a quien realmente amas. Así que te lo repito por última vez y piénsalo muy bien, ¿cancelo todo y te fugas con el Baka? ¿O seguimos con esta farsa hasta el final?

La respuesta iba a ser volcánica seguramente. Sakura como a cualquier persona común, no le había agradado que alguien expusiera sus miedos y dudas como una herida abierta. Le causaba más pánico y le hacía dudar peor saber que Ino compartía la misma línea de pensamiento que su conciencia interna. Aquella que le rogaba dejara de fingir que sería feliz con Sasuke Uchiha a pesar del daño que le provocaba a Naruto. Pero cuando iba a responder agresivamente para terminar la charla que estaba llenándola de dudas, justo Hinata y Tenten entraron a la habitación y ambas ocupantes del cuarto cambiaron el gesto duro por las sonrisas. El tema quedó de ese tamaño, aunque la cuña de la duda estaba enterrada hasta el fondo, en el corazón de la novia.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Las largas bancas del salón estaban ocupadas completamente. Casi toda las altas esferas de Konoha estaban para atestiguar e casamiento del ultimo Uchiha. El clan volvería a surgir, volvería a ser de los más fuertes e influyentes. Junto al altar, Sasuke vestía de impecable negro al igual que su padrino Naruto Uzumaki. Sin dudas, la amistad de estos dos poderosos Shinobi garantizaba estabilidad por muchos años en el país del fuego.

Lady Tsunade estaba parada frente a todos oficiando como líder militar la ceremonia entre Shinobi. Ya había preparado los documentos oficiales para que la joven pareja firmara luego de la fiesta. Los malos presagios que Sakura trasmitía cuando hablaba de Naruto, le hacía dudar sobre la decisión final de su estudiante más brillante. ¿Estaba cometiendo un error? ¿Cómo afectaría a Naruto cuando el matrimonio se concretara? Luego sucedió lo de la noche anterior. Una reunión del consejo de clanes donde convocaron a Naruto para hacerle saber que lo elegían como sexto Hokage. El joven recibió la noticia con poca alegría, envuelta en una seriedad extraña. A la mayoría no le hubiera afectado por que lo creían más maduro. Pero Tsunade recordaba los miedos de Sakura que conocía comentario de Shizune. El muchacho no había dicho ni una sola palabra sobre el casamiento de sus dos compañeros de equipo. Pero Tsunade pudo notar la temperatura glaciar en las relaciones del equipo Kakashi después que ese compromiso quedo oficialmente concertado. Tsunade estaba pensando que Naruto la pasaría mal algún tiempo. Pero su nuevo trabajo como Hokage afortunadamente le daría poca oportunidad de deprimirse. Seguramente el trabajo lo distraería lo suficiente como para rearmar su corazón e intentarlo con otra mujer años después. Aun así esa noche en la reunión de los clanes, la respuesta de Naruto sorprendió a todos:

-Si el consejo y la Hokage creen que soy el mejor para el puesto, solo me queda decirles gracias –sonrió apenas Naruto, lo que era lógico porque era su conocido y vociferado sueño- pero significa también que confían en mi criterio, en mis decisiones. ¿No es acaso el Hokage quien debe tomar las decisiones más difíciles por el bien de todos? Así que decido, he decidido que no soy el indicado para ser Rokudaime Hokage. Agradezco la confianza, pero le dejaré el cargo a quien si lo pueda cumplir perfectamente.

Mucha conmoción. Nadie esperaba ese rechazo y tampoco nadie lo entendía. Usualmente las designaciones como Hokage se consultaban en privado. Pero caía por su propio peso que Naruto aceptaría, así que Tsunade no se lo consultó antes. Simplemente pasaron al pedido oficial frente a los líderes de clanes. Ahora mismo la mujer se lamentaba no haber anticipado esto.

-¿Por qué razón no cumplirías con tu deber? –preguntó algún líder sorprendido. Porque sinceramente nadie esperaba ese rechazo.

-Por qué pienso que ser Hokage, es entregar la vida por Konoha. Es exponerse y caminar en camino más difícil para guiar al resto. Para ser Hokage se requiere valor y corazón. Un hombre sin corazón no puede ser Hokage. Y por eso ahora mismo, ya no puedo serlo.

Dicho esto hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó del lugar. Nadie sin embargo sintió animosidad contra Naruto por negarse asumir el mando. Al contrario de ofuscarse por la negativa, varios de los líderes pensaron y manifestaron que al parecer Naruto Uzumaki respetaba el puesto más que a su ambición misma. Si tanto lo había anhelado desde siempre y ahora lo dejaba, era por no sentirse a la altura de las circunstancias. Por no querer decepcionar a todos.

-Es muy joven… -dijeron algunos- no quiere tomar el mando sin estar preparado. Eso demuestra sabiduría.

-tal vez sea buen candidato a séptimo Hokage- argumentaron otros- sin lugar a dudas ahora mismo se encuentra en una etapa de formación política.

Tsunade guardó silencio ante todos, una sensación funesta de lo que podía hacer Naruto comenzó acumularse en su mente. Tal vez Sakura no estaba tan equivocada. Durante días Tsunade había pensado que hablar con Naruto podía hacerle cambiar de opinión. Pero claro que el matrimonio de Uchiha Sasuke estaba tomando todo su día. Seria para mañana tal vez, o cuando pudiese volver a trabajar. No obstante Tsunade Senju se sorprendió demasiado al comprobar quien era el padrino de bodas de Sasuke Uchiha. Nada menos que el muchacho que supuestamente era más perjudicado por esa unión. Eso confundió mucho a la líder y le hizo reflexionar que tal vez el asunto de su negativa pasaba por otra razón particular. Naruto de estar enojado con Sasuke y Sakura por la boda, nunca hubiese participado de ella como evidentemente lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo. No obstante, era increíble para la Godaime que observaba todo el panorama detrás del atril donde su estudiante y el Uchiha se reunirían para comenzar la ceremonia. Que Naruto junto a ellos aceptara en silencio perder el amor de su vida. Tsunade pensaba que era algo milagroso. Y que Naruto fuera además el padrino de esa boda, era hasta doloroso. El seguro no deseaba ese honor, pero lo soportaba en silencio como un verdadero hombre. Tsunade no tenía relación de sangre con Naruto. Pero lo veía como un hijo, y se sintió profundamente orgullosa de su comportamiento.

Cuando la novia caminó por el pasillo al compás de la música armoniosa. Sasuke sonrió apenas y susurró algo a Naruto parado junto a él. El rubio no respondió más que con un gesto de asentimiento y se mantuvo firme en su posición. Los amigos más cercanos del equipo 7 esperaban que algo sucediera. Como una película en la cual conoces el evidente final, pero algo te impulsa a creer que algo será distinto. Un giro inesperado de la trama. Sakura llegó al altar, Ino se acercó a su lado como madrina. Las palabras del clérigo junto a Tsunade estaban comenzando y nadie en las cercanías de la pareja escuchaba con atención. Sasuke miraba a la nada, rogando que ese tipejo con toga ridícula dejara de parlotear. Sakura fingía mirar a su futuro marido frente a frente, pero detrás del moreno, solo el rostro de Naruto Uzumaki era todo lo que no podía dejar de observar. Ino miraba a Sakura por detrás, y casi podía jurar que su amiga no observaba a su marido sino al padrino inmediatamente a continuación. En cuanto a Naruto en ese momento, se concentró en mirar a Ino con gesto neutro. Se la veía preocupada y nerviosa, pero no tenía por qué estarlo. El nunca haría nada que arruinara este día. No puede haber lucha donde no hay vida.

Todos los presentes en su gran mayoría, esperaban con la máxima atención el momento del clímax. Era como su instinto les indicara que algo extraño podía pasar en el último momento. ¿Podía Naruto Uzumaki mantenerse pasivo a la situación? ¿Podía guardar ese doloroso silencio en los últimos momentos de esa boda? No faltaba el ninja en la reunión, que había mirado en los alrededores buscando las mejores salidas de emergencia para él y su familia. Solo por si acaso, solo para evitar recibir los posibles efectos colaterales de una lucha entre titanes. Y todo estaba por definirse en cuanto el clérigo terminará su perorata y realizara la gran pregunta. Rato después, cuando los palabras del sacerdote llegaron al puntal del clímax. Todos inconscientemente esperaron de Naruto Uzumaki una reacción. Un grito para detener todo, un escándalo con golpes de puños incluidos, tal vez hasta lágrimas y ruegos para suplicarle a la mujer amada no continuar esa locura.

Pero Uzumaki Naruto no dijo absolutamente nada…

Se mantuvo siempre en silencio. Impasible, de roca, estático. Y aferrado a ese pesado silencio que era su único compañero desde los últimos meses. Tal vez en otros hombres el silencio hubiese sido tomado como común. Pero justo Naruto en particular, el Naruto Uzumaki que siempre gritaba y lanzaba al viento sus juramentos de victoria, caer en silencio era algo que lo destacaba. Y aunque todos inconscientemente desearan volver a escuchar su voz llena de pasión y confianza, entendían el silencio.

Cuando la pareja había dado el "si" finalmente, ya no quedaba nada más para decir…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La música alegre adornaba el majestuoso salón de las mansiones Uchiha y la comida no dejaba de desfilar por las mesas. El clima de tensión que se vivió en el altar no pareció afectar el resto de la velada donde el sake y las amistades bañaban de risas todo el complejo. En el centro de salón, había una zona vacía donde luego de la cena, vendría el baile. Era una fiesta de especial magnificencia y los niños corrían jugando por el jardín interno. Muchas felicitaciones para los recién casados y toda alegría.

Naruto sorprendentemente ni por un momento presentó deseos de huir. Era el primero en beber, el primero en reír junto a Kiba, Shikamaru y el joven Konohamaru; hablando sobre mil cosas aunque el ruido de la música no permitiera escuchar a lo lejos. Como a las 23 horas, vino el momento del baile nupcial. Los novios tomaron su lugar en el centro y la madrina sacó casi a la rastra a un padrino más preocupado en beber con sus amigos, que en las etiquetas. Ino tiró juguetonamente del brazo de Naruto y el rubio dio un último trago al vaso en su mano pasándoselo a Shikamaru, no sin antes decirle alguna cosa en forma de susurro. El Nara cabeceó levemente dando el visto bueno y entonces Naruto se puso de pie tomando de la cintura a la rubia.

-Quien hubiera dicho que ser madrina tuviese estos beneficios Naruto-kun…-señaló con sonrisita traviesa la joven –voy a bailar con el soltero más codiciado de la aldea.

-No por mucho…-le respondió suavemente Naruto y ambas parejas comenzaron a danzar- pero también lo voy a disfrutar ttebayo.

Luego de unos minutos, donde bailaron con sus respectivos acompañantes, Ino hizo lo que Sakura seguramente estaría deseando desde que la fiesta comenzó. La rubia se desprendió de Naruto y fue a por Sasuke para intercambiar parejas. Era la costumbre después de todo. En esos momentos a Sakura le faltaron manos para soltar a su esposo, muy ansiosa y además abrazando a su mejor amiga para agradecerle la oportunidad. Pero cuando dio un giro luego de soltar a Ino para encontrarse con el padrino de la boda, en realidad se encontró a Shikamaru Nara interceptando su camino hacia Naruto. El Uzumaki en ese momento se acercaba a unas mesas laterales a la pista y levantó a Tenten de entre las mujeres, que con rapidez aprovechó la chance. Sakura bailaba con Shikamaru y miraba de costado a la pareja de Naruto con irresistible carga de celos. ¡Quería acercarse a él! ¡Era su única oportunidad! Como la tradición rezaba, Shikamaru aprovechó el intervalo de la orquesta para depositar un suave beso en la novia. Sakura ni le importó ni lo razonó demasiado, y soltándose del Nara fue a la zona donde Tenten liberaba a Naruto, y se disponía a bailar con Rock Lee.

-Sakura-Nee-chan… -dijo Konohamaru interrumpiendo- este será mi primer baile con una novia. Cuida de mí.

Sakura estaba en el centro de la pista y no podía rechazarlo. Se resignó a bailar un rato más mientras muchas parejas ya ocultaban al objeto de sus anhelos. El baile para todos había empezado formalmente. Rato después fue Kiba, y luego Rock Lee. Luego la confusión general de muchos otros que ya ocupaban toda la pista, porque el baile había iniciado. Sasuke bailó con dos parejas más luego de Ino Yamanaka, y se retiró hacia las mesas para sentarle lejos del centro de atención. Bailar definitivamente no era lo suyo y prefería estar tranquilo con algo de sake en su vaso. Naruto del otro lado del salón, actuó de manera similar. Shikamaru y el resto de los amigos habían ayudado a que no tuviera que bailar con Sakura. Cosa que Naruto agradecía enormemente porque no tenía ánimos para soportar la carga de tocarla y tenerla tan cerca. Se sentó en una silla solitaria del rincón y acomodó copa y botellas para seguir bebiendo. El alcohol le ayudaba a soportar mejor toda la fiesta, le ayudaba a tener la fuerza para no correr a abrazarla y llevársela lejos. Para no poseerla como tanto deseaba. Para no raptarla y cubrirla de besos suplicándole amor. Ya no había más tiempo para fantasías ni promesas.

Como media hora después, Kiba, Shikamaru y otros amigos rodeaban a Naruto e intercambiaban opiniones sobre cualquier cosa. Ya había pasado el último momento preocupante de la noche y eso era un alivio. Naruto ya no tenía la obligación de estar con Sakura nunca más. No era que no lo deseara. Pero el hombre entendía que todo se había trasformado en una pesada carga para ambos. El que la amaba y ella que no podía ofrecerle otra cosa que amistad. Verla con otro hombre, y para colmo con aquel que era su amigo, era para Naruto insoportable. Dos lazos se habían roto con el mismo matrimonio. No tenía amor, y tampoco podría conservar la amistad. Ya nunca más estarían juntos.

-oye…-dijo Kiba de repente- ¿Por qué no te unes a mi equipo? Nos falta un integrante desde que Kurenai-sensei se retiró.

-O mejor al mío… –interrumpió Shikamaru- también nos falta uno y con tu poder de fuego, sumado a mis estrategias…

-les agradezco…-sonrió el rubio- pero estoy pensando en retirarme al menos por un tiempo ¿se entiende? para descansar.

-No tienes que hacer eso, -comentó el Nara- si no quieres estar con los Uchiha simplemente pide un cambio de equipo y ya.

-Lo pensaré…-sonrió con solicitud y bebió su copa Naruto.- pero por el momento necesito descanso.

De pronto la vio venir, ella caminó hacia esa mesa impetuosa y molesta. Ino la tomó de un brazo y le advirtió que no se vería bien lo que haría. Pero Sakura no podía reprimir los deseos y la culpa que la devoraban. Atravesó el círculo de hombres sentados en ronda y parándose frente a Naruto extendió su mano.

-Baila conmigo.

El ambiente se congeló, Naruto había bebido bastante y maduraba una respuesta nada amable. ¿Quién podría culparlo? Era cierto que nadie manda en sus sentimientos, pero eso también aplicaba para el hombre. ¿Acaso Sakura no sabía lo que producía forzando a Naruto de esa manera? Si Naruto la comenzaba a odiar, algunos de los hombres alrededor podrían sentir justificado el rechazo. No obstante el Uzumaki llenó su copa sin decirle nada, y se dispuso a seguir sentado. Era claro que no estaba aceptando la situación humillante.

-por favor…-susurró Sakura dolida- baila conmigo. Todos tienes que bailar con la novia.

Podría haber dicho que no, todos eran conscientes que nadie le hubiera reprochado el negarse. Eso humillaría a Sakura que tendría que irse cruzando la pista sola. Los ojos de ambos se miraban fijos, Naruto pudo notar que ella en verdad lo deseaba. Que ella quería tener la oportunidad de hablar a solas. Y esa pista de baile sería el último encuentro íntimo para ambos. Naruto estaba muy seguro que esa reunión con Sakura, sería la última vez.

-Sakura-san –indicó Sai para cortar tensión- si quieres, puedo intentar bailar yo contigo.

-Por favor Naruto…-ella extendió más la mano con impaciencia- solo una vez más.

El Uzumaki la miraba fijamente, fueron segundos de duda interminable, pero finalmente sin dejar el gesto serio y adusto, bebió su copa y se puso de pie tomando la mano de la novia. Mientras ella lo guiaba al centro de la pista, Shikamaru y los demás se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos. ¿Qué clase de brujería le había hecho Sakura? ¿Cómo podía Naruto soportar la situación sin decir nada?

-debe gustarle el dolor…-señaló negando con tristeza Kiba- sino….no puedo entenderlo.

Shikamaru no dijo nada, pero por alguna extraña razón esa actitud de Naruto no acababa de gustarle nada. Algo raro había en su proceder, aunque no podía precisar el qué. Del tiempo que conocía a Naruto, se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para el Uzumaki los lazos de amor y amistad que había creado con Sakura y Sasuke. Lo realmente duro que había luchado por defenderlos. Lo fuerte que se había vuelto por conservarlos. Sakura no necesitaba ninguna "brujería" para obtener todo de Naruto. El rubio simplemente lo daba sin pedir nada a cambio. Era desafortunadamente su forma de amar. No obstante, las actitudes de Naruto Uzumaki ese día eran muy sospechosas. Antes de boda, todo el mundo lo vio animado y les pareció que había hallado la forma de detenerla. Después de la boda, estar en la fiesta y verlo pasarla razonablemente bien.

Era un misterio, y Shikamaru Nara cada vez le agradaba menos no saber cómo resolverlo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En el centro de la pista, se miraron y giraban lentamente. Naruto estaba rígido, desde que ella lo arrastró al baile, que no había dicho una palabra. Se miraron a los ojos, y mientras los verdes de Sakura brillaban como nunca esa noche. Los ojos azules de Naruto se notaban fríos, casi grises y sin vida. ¿Cómo explicarle el amor? Ella evidentemente nunca lo había entendido. Ese era el motivo principal del silencio. No existían más palabras o acciones que le permitieran a Naruto hacerla entender.

-me alegro que hayas venido a la fiesta – dijo ella- veo que te estas divirtiendo.

El no respondió, ni siquiera hizo un gesto.

-realmente quería bailar contigo –sonrió ella apenas- después de todo, eres mi mejor amigo. Te vi con Ino y bailas muy bien. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo?

Él le dio un giro en el baile y volvieron a estar frente a frente, pero seguía completamente en silencio. Cada tanto Naruto miraba a su entorno, su actitud era la de un hombre cumpliendo una ceremonia por compromiso. No eran ni por asomo una pareja bailando al unísono. Solo dos personas moviéndose al son de una música cualquiera. Pero claramente no había cercanía, ni complicidad, ni intimidad.

-Lamento lo que sucedió en el templo – la sonrisa de Sakura se fue apagando al verlo impasible- Sasuke-kun no tenía a quien más pedirle ser su padrino. No lo hizo apropósito, ¿lo comprendes verdad?

Siguieron bailando, y él no respondió nada. Solo ella que intentaba alcanzarlo y pedirle perdón, intentaban no perderlo completamente. Pero nada de lo que Sakura hacía o decía, parecía surtir algún efecto sobre el hombre. Los segundos trascurrían y el riesgo de que la música terminara generaban en Sakura cada vez más desesperación.

-seguro piensas que me equivoqué ¿cierto? –Intentó ella no pudiendo ocultar su nerviosismo- que tu debías ser el novio en esta fiesta. No entiendes que soy la mujer para un Hokage –El tan solo siguió mirándola sin emoción- ¡por favor di algo!

Cuando ella levanto la voz, Naruto se separó bruscamente para retirarse de la pista. Le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse hasta de la fiesta. Y Sakura desesperada se aferró a su cintura tratando de pararlo. Naruto era una jodida bomba a punto de estallar. Su estómago estaba lleno de ira contenida, de frustración. Que Sakura justamente fuera la que presionara el silencio, no ayudaba en nada. Dolía mucho, con un dolor que Naruto estaba soportando estoicamente durante meses. Y sabía que no podía hacer nada.

-¡NO! No me dejes…- dijo Sakura olvidando su dignidad de novia y abrazándolo por detrás- baila conmigo te lo suplico. Siento haberte gritado. Nunca lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo.

El pareció pensarlo, pero finalmente se giró de nuevo y volvieron acercarse para danzar, solo que ella se aferraba aún más fuerte que antes. Pasaron algunos segundos, donde el silencio fue la lengua nativa, pero Sakura necesitaba estar segura que él estaría bien. Aunque la odiara, aunque jamás volviera a hablarle. Al menos él podría tener una esposa de familia poderosa, y acceder al puesto de Hokage. Su gran sueño.

-al menos háblame Naruto…-le susurró apenas- solo esta noche. Sé que te hice daño, sé que ahora me debes odiar por que no pude corresponderte. Pero no dudes que te quiero, no pongas en duda que pienso en ti. Me preocupas cuando estas herido, cuando pasan los días y no regresas de misión, cuando entrenas de esa manera peligrosa que acostumbras. Este casamiento no es el fin del mundo…-dijo alejándose levemente para mirarlo a los ojos- tu futuro es enorme, pronto serás Hokage y encontraras a una mujer perfecta para ti y tu posición. Ah y….-sonrió pícaramente tratando de distraerlo- Ino Yamanaka parece estar interesada en ti, ten cuidado con la cerda.

Naruto emitió una leve sonrisa, era poco menos que nada pero el cambio alentó a Sakura. No sabía por supuesto que ese gesto de Naruto, estaba dedicado a la ironía del comentario sobre ser Hokage. Ya que hacía poco tiempo había rechazado la velada oportunidad.

-¿no me dirás nada? –Indicó aun sonriente la pelirosa- pienso que siempre seremos amigos y con el tiempo nosotros volveremos a…

Naruto dejó de bailar en el instante que la música finalizó. Ella había estado distraída pero él había seguido cada compás de la música esperando su final. Sin decir nada, se inclinó en forma de reverencia frente a Sakura y antes que ella pudiera entender que ocurría, se fue del salón dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Ya no volvió a la mesa con los amigos, sino que fue a la salida directamente.

El único motivo por el cual Naruto había permanecido y hasta cierto punto "disfrutado" era por la conciencia del porvenir. Estaba muy seguro de lo que haría a continuación. Esa noche, el dolor y la desesperación se iban a terminar. Aquella fiesta, si bien la ocasión no era feliz para Naruto, se constituyó en su última fiesta. Beber con amigos, saludar a las personas que apreciaba y ver a Sakura vestida de novia. Verla caminar hacia el altar y disfrutar de la ilusión de que ella lo hiciera para acompañarlo, ignorando la presencia de Sasuke. Definitivamente no pudo ser, pero el recuerdo de la mujer que amaba vestida como una princesa, era digno premio al sacrificio de trascurrir ese día meramente como padrino de bodas. Nada fue gratuito para Naruto Uzumaki en su vida, y esa última noche tampoco lo había sido.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Caminó de regreso a su apartamento lentamente, como disfrutando del paseo. Aun el perfume de cerezos lo seguía a cada paso, impregnando su noche de una tristeza única. Naruto Uzumaki no había dicho una palabra. Pero no tenía que ver con un castigo, ni por un capricho. Simplemente no existía frase alguna para expresar todo lo que sentía. Los vanos intentos de Sakura por hablar, no tenían razón de ser, porque las palabras no compensarían los hechos. Ella no era suya, ella seria de Sasuke. No importando el tiempo, el esfuerzo, el amor que Naruto había derramado en Sakura, ella no le pertenecía. Nunca jamás.

Durante su recorrido a la soledad de su casa, Naruto Uzumaki recordó el pasado. Una triste noche, hace mucho tiempo. Una noche que se parecía demasiado a esta. Apenas era un niño, cuando el festival de hoja había terminado en un brutal ataque de varios aldeanos a ese pequeño que todos odiaban. Naruto recordaba sin mucho detalle la paliza, pero lo que siempre recordaría fue el día después.

Despertó en una cama del hospital, envuelto en vendas como si fuera una momia. El viejo Sarutobi le pedía perdón, le aseguraba que enviaría a sus ninja para que lo cuidaran día y noche, aunque esa promesa fuera inconsistente. Naruto no recordaba la golpiza, pero el rostro apenado del anciano. Sus ojos, profundos y llenos de impotencia. Sabiendo lo que debía hacer como Hokage, y deseando actuar por cuenta propia para devolver la agresión a esos hombres y mujeres desconocidos. Con las manos atadas.

Naruto se recordaba a si mismo sonriendo, y asegurándole al pobre viejo que nunca andaría hasta muy tarde por la villa nuevamente. Que se ocultaría, y cuando fuera más fuerte se convertiría en el mejor Hokage de todos. Un hombre tan poderoso que jamás ningún niño volvería a sufrir en la aldea. Y el viejo Sandaime sonriendo con tristeza, y dejándole unas palabras que Naruto por siempre recordaría:

"-tienes un corazón enorme Naruto….-le dijo el Hokage- nunca lo traiciones, siempre síguelo hasta el final."

Y el joven Uzumaki obedeció. Se prometió a si mismo nunca rendirse, se prometió seguir los designios de su corazón hasta las últimas consecuencias. En cada batalla, en cada prueba, en cada piedra que encontró por los caminos recorridos, Naruto Uzumaki siempre había escuchado a su corazón. Pues bien, unas pocas cuadras atrás en la fiesta, buena parte de su corazón había sido exterminado. ¿Cómo seguir? ¿Cómo continuar cuando desde el fondo de su alma solo había vacío?

Algunos minutos después, luego de un largo y lento paseo por la silenciosa Konoha, Naruto regresó a su apartamento finalmente. Tomándolo de su brazo estaba acompañándolo el silencio, durante los últimos meses había cerrado la boca lo suficiente como para escuchar su presencia. El silencio constante, el silencio en toda su vida. Un cuarto vacío, un apartamento sin nadie más. Naruto sin embargo estaba dispuesto a cumplirle a su corazón. Tal como había jurado, hacía ya muchos años.

 _-(deberías irte a dormir cachorro, -argumentó el Kyuubi desde el interior- el alcohol no es amigo del buen juicio)_

El zorro lo suponía, aunque Naruto no hubiera exteriorizado lo que ocurría, la criatura podía ver el mundo atraves del humano. El zorro conocía el final del camino, pero aunque en retrospectiva era el principal beneficiado, no le apetecía para nada el costo.

-Eres buen amigo Kurama…-sonrió Naruto ingresando a su casa- eres mi mejor amigo, y fuiste mi escudo en peligrosas batallas. ¿No debo lealtad a nuestro equipo?

 _-(70 años humanos no significan nada para mí-sostuvo el zorro indicativo- no tienes que hacer nada estúpido para ayudarme. Será en su momento, cuando llegue tu hora)_

-la sangre Uzumaki es la única que puede contener tu poder, -añadió Naruto- si acaso Sakura-chan hubiese aceptado mis sentimientos, probablemente tendrías que esperar mucho más tiempo para ser libre. Pero ella ama a otro hombre, y no arruinaré la vida de otra mujer fingiendo que la quiero. No le daré hijos a esta aldea, para que tú sigas prisionero.

 _-(No tienes la obligación de…)_

-Mito Uzumaki fue traída a esta aldea para contenerte, -dijo Naruto cortante- también mi madre tuvo esa función. Ahora me ha tocado a mí pero a diferencia de ellas, tú y yo somos equipo. No soy tu prisión, ni tu carcelero.

Mientras mantenían esa conversación, Naruto sacó de un armario en su cuarto, un estuche que había heredado de sus padres. Lo colocó sobre la mesa del comedor, su apartamento estaba sucio y desarreglado. No tenía muebles caros, no tenía casi nada en material. Su vida había sido de carencias y coraje. Pero ciertos límites se habían roto, los lazos de aquel viejo equipo que fue lo único que mantuvo al Uzumaki cuerdo en medio de tanta locura. Y Naruto no estaba dispuesto a ceder lo poco que restaba de su dignidad.

 _-(¿Qué piensas hacer Naruto?-consultó la criatura con preocupación al ver el contenido del estuche- ¿acaso has perdido la cabeza?)_

-No Kurama… -sonrió el rubio apenas tomando el instrumento guardado- pero hace muchos años jure que por siempre seguiría a mi corazón. Y como Sakura-chan se fue para siempre de mi vida. Esto es lo que quiero ahora, es lo desea mi corazón. No puedo estar junto a ellos. Deseo verla feliz, pero no voy a poder soportar verla con otro. He perdido a mi amor, y también a mi mejor amigo.

 _-(estas completamente loco….-aseguró el Kyuubi- esa humana no merece nada de…. ¡tú juraste ser Hokage!)_

-Ahora lo soy… -sonrió el rubio levemente- Tsunade-obachan me lo ofreció el otro día. Llegue a concretar mi sueño. Si no acepté el cargo, fue porque no deseaba vivir sin amor. Sin Sakura-chan, no soy nadie, no valgo nada. No tengo a quien proteger, no tengo a quien amar, no tengo razones para ser mejor. No puedo mirar a otra mujer a los ojos y seguir deseando hasta la muerte que ella sea mi Sakura-chan. Que Sakura-chan sea la madre de mis hijos. Que me ayude, que me rete a los gritos cuando crea que estoy equivocado. Que me convierta en alguien mejor.

 _-(existen mil humanas mejores. ¡Millones de hecho! –Apuntó el zorro- esa tonta ni siquiera es capaz de ver cuánto te necesita. ¡No desperdicies tu vida por alguien así!)_

-no quiero desperdiciar mi vida Kurama, -señaló Naruto sonriendo- solo ser libre. Ese es mi camino ninja. Quiero dejar de sentir este dolor. Quiero dejar de sentir el silencio y la soledad. Sin los lazos que hasta esta noche tenia, lo único que me quedan son cadenas. Y no quiero estar encerrado, no puedo soportarlo más. No puedo sonreír falso nunca más.

El demonio continuo hablando, usó decenas de argumentos, cientos de conceptos, mil métodos para torcer la voluntad de su contenedor. Pero Naruto ya no le respondió, se dedicó a escucharlo en silencio y a escribir una carta.

Su última carta….

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Muchas por los comentarios. Hace ya mucho tiempo hice esta historia. Pero mas alla de haberle modificado algunas cosillas para que se encuentre mejor escrita (espero haberlo logrado) conserva la esencia de lo que quise escribir inicialmente. Muchas gracias por seguir acompañando y espero seguir publicando a la brevedad. Saludos.

 **CAPITULO 2: LOS SONIDOS DEL SILENCIO**

El clímax de la fiesta ya había pasado. Muchos invitados por responsabilidades de trabajo al día siguiente sumado las altas horas de la madrugada, ya se habían retirado del lugar. Solo los conocidos más cercanos se conservaban en las mesas bebiendo y charlando. Se habían formado varios grupos diferentes, separados por las mesas vacías o la pista en el centro. Los amigos de la generación en una zona, y la mesa de la Hokage en otra; que como casi todos en la velada apenas si se habían dado cuenta la desaparición de Naruto. O simplemente era un momento incomodo que elegían convenientemente "olvidar".

Solo Ino de hecho, era la única que había notado la oportunísima retirada del joven Uzumaki entre pieza y pieza musical. Pero no le pareció anormal esa actitud. ¿Quién hubiera soportado siquiera la mitad de lo que Naruto tuvo que resistir? Sin lugar a dudas había sido admirable la entereza con que sostuvo sus gestos y acciones durante toda la ceremonia. Quienes lo conocían desde siempre, sabían que ese Naruto Uzumaki era solo una sombra del verdadero. Que cada segundo del casamiento había sido un calvario para él. Sin embargo, y hablando específicamente de su comportamiento como padrino de bodas, su rendimiento era impecable.

-Pobre idiota….-señaló muy ebrio Kiba cuando por fin todos notaron la partida de Naruto- pobre idiota desgraciado. El mundo es una porquería….-añadió con pesimismo, y hasta Shino asintió apoyando la teoría- ¿Quién carajos se merecía obtener el amor más que Naruto?

-Bueno….-indicó Tenten- no es una cuestión de merecer. A veces simplemente los sentimientos no son compartidos.

-El amor no es un tabla para sumar anotaciones Kiba…-apuntó Ino- yo tampoco entiendo demasiado como se ha llegado a esto. Pero supongo que quien tiene que responder a esa pregunta, dudo mucho que lo haga sinceramente.

-Etto….Oto-san ha estado diciendo que Naruto-kun es candidato a reemplazar a la Godaime –Señaló Hinata inocentemente- ¿Será por eso que estaba tan serio?

-Solo se encuentra un poco deprimido, -dijo Chouji sin dejar de comer el pastel de su plato- se le pasará pronto. Algunos llevan la pena personal con seriedad, otros con la bebida.

-Algunos más en la comida…-añadió Shino fríamente

-Entonces mi amigo de huesos grandes, siente mucha pena desde que lo conocemos…-bromeó Kiba generando risas en la mayoría y una mirada fulminante del Akimichi- Pero en serio….Naruto no se veía bien cuando se fue.

-Estará mejor cuando sea nombrado Hokage, -argumentó Shikamaru- después de todo, ese fue su gran sueño desde pequeño.

En otro lado del salón, Tsunade y Shizune conversaban con los recién casados. Los padres de Sakura también estaba allí, toda la fiesta había sido hermosa, todo parecía perfecto. Aun así Sakura no se encontraba realmente feliz. Su sonrisa no existía desde horas antes. Tsunade suponía la razón. Pero ya no se podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-Tendrán una licencia de 15 días de sus funciones en la aldea, -dijo la Hokage a los recién casados- podrán disfrutar aquí mismo, o tal vez… ¿un viaje?

-Le agradecemos Hokage-sama, -indicó Sasuke siempre hermético pero formal- pero no creo que debamos alejarnos de la villa en este momento. En poco tiempo se elegirá al nuevo Hokage, -sonrió levemente como sabiendo la respuesta- Sakura y yo tenemos que estar cerca del Dobe para apoyarlo.

Tsunade y Shizune se miraron en silencio con leve depresión, Sakura ni siquiera prestaba atención hundida en sus pensamientos así que no pudo notarlo, pero el moreno Uchiha lo vio perfecto. Algo andaba mal. En ese momento, Ino llamó a su mejor amiga para que fuera a sentarse con las chicas de la generación a otra mesa, la pelirosa pidió disculpas y se fue. Trataba de buscar algo que la animara un poco, después del desastre que había ocurrido durante el baile. Sasuke esperó a que su esposa se fuera, y enseguida quiso saber con la Godaime lo que ocurría.

-¿Acaso los consejeros no quieren que Naruto sea Hokage? –Intentó explorar la situación- ¿Qué tiene que hacer para que dejen de molestarlo?

-De hecho… -argumentó Shizune- hace dos días hubo una reunión secreta. Naruto-kun fue elegido como sexto Hokage. Todos le reconocieron como se merecía, incluso tiene una docena de propuestas para compromisos matrimoniales. De todos los clanes lo quieren, de todos los países pero…

-¿Pero?...-consultó Sasuke curioso y preocupado.

-Pero fue Naruto mismo quien rechazó el puesto, -finalizó Tsunade consternada- no tuve la oportunidad de hablar a solas con él para saber sus razones. Solo puedo decir que rechazó el puesto y ha quedado fuera de toda consideración. En una semana seleccionaremos un nuevo candidato, realmente nunca pensé que Naruto pudiera decir que no a su sueño más dorado.

-¿Lo convirtieron en Hokage, y él dijo que no? –Interrogó Sasuke sorprendido- ¿acaso dio alguna razón para esta estupidez?

-Dijo que para ser Hokage, hacía falta tener corazón -recordó Shizune con tristeza- Y que él, ya no lo tenía.

Kakashi había estado las últimas horas bebiendo en silencio. El final de esa conversación lo hizo ponerse de pie y retirarse. Saludó amistosamente a los que pudo, y se fue a paso lento. El ninja copia no necesitaba quedarse más. Conocía por intuición el final de la historia, demasiado a su pesar lo sabía todo. Su propia y terrible experiencia personal estuvo cercana aquello. Era extraño que los más hubieran convivido a lo largo de los años con Naruto, no sospecharan lo que podía ocurrir. Ni Tsunade, ni Sasuke y tampoco los amigos de la generación. Sakura tal vez fue la que más cerca estuvo de comprenderlo. Pero siendo la principal responsable de la situación general, poco y nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Kakashi entonces se fue directo a su propio apartamento. No quería ver lo que sucedería a continuación. No quería ver la misma escena que tuvo que soportar con su padre. Le dolería en el alma, eso era seguro. Pero también había aprendido que a Naruto Uzumaki, nadie podría detenerlo a la hora de elegir un camino. Era su decisión personal y mal que les pesara a todos, la tomaría sin dudar. Así era Naruto Uzumaki. Justo así había forjado su carrera. Kakashi no quería verlo partir, no quería tener otra tumba para visitar. Pero en el alma sentía que tampoco tenía la llave para evitar ese destino.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Esa madrugada en particular cuando la oscuridad dominaba sobre la villa, una pequeña criatura caminaba a cuatro patas lentamente por un sendero angosto entre los caseríos. Su objetivo era el campo de entrenamiento número 7. El zorro lo conocía de memoria. A través de los ojos de Naruto Uzumaki, lo había recorrido cientos de veces en días de entrenamientos. Se escabulló con agilidad y rapidez, entre los bosques encontró el hueco del muro que limitaba la villa. Tenía poco tiempo lógicamente, en la mañana cuando descubrieran el suceso empezaría también su cacería. Kyuubi no Youko se alejó del lugar no sin antes maldecir con todo su corazón la aldea de la hoja. Le habían arrebatado su libertad por décadas, y ahora también la vida de su mejor amigo.

Pero no dejaría que ese sacrificio fuera en vano. Kurama lucharía por encontrar un lugar propio para vivir. Un lugar lejos de la guerra, lejos de todo lo que le recordara su cautiverio y sus pérdidas. Eso era ser libre, ir a un lugar donde no existiera más dolor. Tratar de conservar el único lazo emocional que le quedaba en ese maldito mundo. Uzumaki Naruto le había enseñado el verdadero significado de la libertad. Y Kurama jamás lo olvidaría por ello.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Dos días después de la gran fiesta. Ino Yamanaka convenció al resto de su equipo para que fueran a darle una visita a Naruto. El día anterior había sido atareado en la limpieza de la mansión Uchiha y la asistencia a su amiga en todo lo referido al orden. El matrimonio había decidido no viajar fuera de la aldea, tal vez la extraña situación se agitación que se vivía en el consejo, le indicaba a Sasuke que no era el momento de partir. Sin embargo, Shikamaru y Chouji no pudieron dar con Naruto por ningún lado. No estaba en el puesto de ramen, ni en los campos entrenando. Pasaron por su apartamento y golpearon sin obtener resultados. Ino incluso intentó rastrear el chakra, convencida que Naruto en el interior podía estar intentando evitarlos. Pero no había rastros de energía.

Sobre el asunto del liderazgo en Konoha, había discusiones al por mayor. Dado que no podían ponerse de acuerdo en el candidato que suplantaría a Naruto Uzumaki en el puesto de Hokage. Algunos sugirieron que se consultara al feudal, y que el mismo señor del fuego designara al sexto líder. Otros, pensaron que el Daimyo podía imponer su autoridad sobre Naruto, y obligarlo a aceptar el cargo. Tsunade no estuvo de acuerdo, conocía de primera mano la situación sentimental del joven. Sabía que no estaría con ningún tipo de ánimo para lidiar con políticos. Así mismo, había mandado a Shizune para que buscara a Naruto en la aldea. La morocha informó luego de varias horas, que no había podido dar con Naruto. Tsunade quería hablar con él, y hasta estar cerca para consolarlo. Pero supuso que había actuado como Jirayja, guardando todo por dentro.

-Entiendo…-señaló la Godaime- seguramente se fue al monte sagrado de los ermitaños –Negó con la cabeza molesta- No se puede hacer nada ya, tendrá que aprender a soportar el dolor y seguir adelante.

-¿Quiere que le pida a sus compañeros buscarlo? –consultó Shizune visiblemente preocupada.

-No….-finalizó el tema la líder Senju- lo último que ese niño necesita es que esos dos se le aparezcan juntos a buscarlo. Infórmale solo a Kakashi, que lo busque o que confirme sino se encuentra en la aldea. Tal vez se fue con los sapos un tiempo.

Algunas horas después, los ANBU localizaron a Kakashi. Se encontraba parado frente a la roca de los caídos. Hablando a sus compañeros muertos, tratando de encontrar paz. Cuando le pidieron que rastreara a Naruto, el peliplata suspiró cansino. No tenía la necesidad de rastrearlo, suponía perfectamente lo ocurrido. Aun así ratos después, se presentó en la oficina de Godaime e invocó a sus perros ninja para encontrarlo. Una mera confirmación. Un doloroso rastreo hacia el infierno más seguro.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Caminaba hacia el departamento de Naruto con una cesta cubierta en las manos. Sakura no sabía ni qué demonios diría apenas lo viera, solo que tenía unas galletas recién horneadas en la cocina de su madre y quería compartirlas con él. Había pasado un par de noches horribles, donde apenas pudo dormir y donde no hubo ningún tipo de intimidad con su esposo. Ambos estaban aprovechando el tiempo libre más para descansar que otras cosas. Desde el final de la guerra, que el trabajo atrasado los tenia a todos en posición de esclavos prácticamente. Había horas extra, y cansancio acumulado. Al menos los primeros días Sasuke y Sakura había decidido no agregar el peso de rendir también en la cama.

Era una mera excusa sin embargo…

Sakura estaba angustiada como no tenía precedente. En el día anterior, se buscó diversas excusas para pasar muchas veces por los lugares de la aldea donde frecuentemente estaba Naruto. Incluso preguntó en el puesto de ramen, si alguien lo había visto. La muchacha de nombre Ayame respondió que hacía días no aparecía. Y que eso era muy raro.

Estuvo bastante tiempo tratando de encontrar el nuevo departamento de Naruto. No estaba en la zona donde comúnmente los Jounnin tenían sus viviendas. Tampoco en donde los Chunnin. Regresó a sus pasos para suponer que tal vez seguía habitando en esas pequeñas habitaciones donde paso sus primeros años de la niñez. Cuando no tenía más que la pensión del Sandaime para subsistir.

Tampoco estaba ahí, y Sakura por fin recordó que en la invasión de Pein, toda la aldea había sido destruida. La zona de vivienda reasignada para los que no tenían familia, estaba al norte, muy cercano a la zona donde los bosques de ciervos custodiados por los Nara daban comienzo. Sakura iba pensando que decir. Por qué no podía simplemente presentarse ante Naruto para decirle que solo quería verlo bien. Algo tenía que inventar alguna excusa, alguna propuesta de entrenamiento o distención. Lo que fuese para tratar de reacomodar la relación con su amigo. Tenía que verlo bien, tenía que ver que continuaba su camino.

En pocas cuadras, comenzó a sentirse más animada. Recordaba los gritos impertinentes de Naruto vociferando que sería Hokage. Recordaba que luchó duramente para ganarse el respeto de todos, y que era esa clase de sujeto que jamás se rendía ante nadie. Sakura sonrió, tratando de presentarse ante el con un ánimo contagioso. Tal vez todo no era tan malo y definitivo, tal vez solo necesitaban tiempo para….

Al girar la esquina los vio. Había un grupo de personas paradas en el límite de una puerta para ingresar al apartamento. Sakura pensó que podía ser un accidente, que tal vez necesitarían un médico y apresuró el paso hasta casi llegar al tumulto de gente. No pudo ni razonar lo que ocurría cuando del lugar vio surgir a Shizune lentamente. La mujer lloraba, aferrada a su cerdito tonton como si fuera un objeto sagrado. Ni siquiera sus años de experiencia como kunoichi le habían permitido contener el dolor. Tras ella surgieron Shikamaru junto con Ino. El Shinobi sostenía entre sus brazos a su compañera que a duras penas podía caminar. Las lágrimas de la joven alteraron a Sakura de una manera atroz. Aun así, no podía creer lo que la escena le sugería.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí adentro Akira-san? –comentó un sujeto de entre la gente alrededor de la zona a su amigo cercano, y Sakura los tenia al lado por eso escuchaba todo.

-es Naruto Uzumaki…..-dijo el otro hombre serio y apesadumbrado- está muerto.

-¿lo mataron? –contestó sorprendido el amigo, y Sakura no podía ni reaccionar.

-no lo parece por los que dicen los Shinobi….simplemente se quitó la vida.

Sakura atravesó el cordón de gente y también a los dos ANBU que los contenían. Lo hizo a paso lento, las piernas le temblaban. La dejaron pasar porque la conocían como médico. Al mismo tiempo la vieron perdida, como avanzando por inercia. Autista. Se erigió frente a la entrada, y cruzo su mirada con los viejos amigos de Naruto que llegaron primero. Estaban los antes nombrados, y también Kakashi, Tenten y Kiba. Todos la miraron de una manera que jamás Sakura olvidaría. Con la infinita pena que da una tragedia.

Fue entonces cuando soltando un pesado suspiro, encontró las fuerzas para mirar al interior del apartamento parada frente a la puerta de entrada. Allí dentro estaba Uzumaki Naruto. Sentado en una silla junto a la mesa de su cocina-comedor, estaba desplomado sobre ella con el rostro pegado a la madera como borracho. Un gran charco de sangre adornaba el piso a su alrededor, y el filo de un ninjato aun podía apreciarse, saliendo por su espalda. Atravesando su cuerpo desde el frente.

Ella gritó….

Un grito que le desgarraba el pecho. El alarido más doloroso que jamás pudo emitir. Sus piernas dejaron de cumplir la función natural de sostenerla. Cayo en ese mismo lugar y el dolor en sus rodillas por el brusco desplome nunca llego a ser registrado. El verdadero dolor, ese que había generado el grito desesperado de ahora Sakura Uchiha, era dentro de su cuerpo. Era su corazón, era su alma que se había despedazado completamente. Y solo el grito que se escuchaba por la zona, llegando a enfriar glaciarmente la sangre de todos los presentes.

Era el final de un camino, y el comienzo de su calvario….

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Durante 5 días consecutivos, la lluvia acompañó el funeral. Vinieron personas de todas partes del mundo. Los grandes señores feudales de todas las latitudes, los poderosos Kage de cada aldea ninja establecida en el extranjero. Vinieron hombres, mujeres y niños de cada punto que Naruto Uzumaki había visitado en su vida. La caravana de gente parecía una marea interminable. Las ofrendas de flores blancas cubrieron prácticamente todo el cementerio. Nadie se atrevía a sonreír, ni siquiera quienes nunca lo conocieron personalmente. Había una profunda desazón en el corazón de cada ser en esa maldita aldea.

Y el Hokage absoluto de ese tiempo, era nada menos que el silencio….

Era el lenguaje que todos habían estado obligados a elegir. La gente seguía su vida ciertamente. Seguían comprando víveres, paseando y reuniéndose con sus seres queridos a cenar. Pero casi no había palabras entre las personas. Casi nadie emitía sonidos que pudieran ser escuchados siquiera en la misma habitación de origen. Ese dolor y respeto dominaba al pueblo en la aldea de la hoja. Atenazando como una prensa de hierro. Pero lo peor de todo, lo más salvaje, contradictorio y chocante de entre tanta confusión. Era ver a los conocidos más cercanos de Naruto, la gran mayoría ninjas curtidos en guerras. Esas personas de fuerte carácter, y voluntad fuerte como soldados, totalmente destrozados por la situación. Shikamaru Nara, quien intentaba y lograba apenas mantener mejor la compostura, observó a los ojos de tantos ninjas extranjeros y nativos. Vio las lágrimas en su amiga Ino como en tantos otros, y solo pudo decir:

-Es como si todos estuviéramos muriendo con él.

En cierta forma, tenía razón. Todos no podían dejar de recordar su voluntad, todos recordaban como el mundo fue cambiando por sus sonrisas. Como la fuerza de Naruto Uzumaki, su nobleza, su espíritu, fue dándole forma a la nueva paz que se respiraba en todos los países. Era una ironía que el principal oficiador de una era de paz, fuese el único que se había retirado del mundo sin haberla obtenido o disfrutado en su fuero interno. Nadie lo podía entender completamente. No era que no supieran lo que el casamiento de Sakura había significado para Naruto. Lo que no podían relacionar era la decisión del suicidio, en un hombre tan lleno de vida. Si algo lo había destacado, si alguna cosa lo había convertido en leyenda, fue su embriagante amor por la vida. Naruto había luchado demasiado por cada segundo de vida, tanto como para parecer tonto la decisión de haberla quitado por su propia mano.

Sasuke Uchiha en tanto, tenía su funeral particular y personal en la mente. Sasuke el impasible, Sasuke el hermético, el duro, el cruel. Sasuke Uchiha el rebelde eterno. Sasuke el que siempre seguía sus propias reglas. Luego de presentar sus respetos en el cementerio como todos, regreso a su casa apresuradamente para agarrar tres botellas de sake y se encerrarse en una habitación abandonada y sin utilizar, durante casi tres días. No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie. Se sentía estafado, se sentía burlado de una manera tan cruel como cuando solo era un niño, y su hermano mayor le hizo creer que había matado a todo el clan por simple capricho. Jamás, en todos los años que conocía a Naruto había habido secretos entre ellos. Siempre con tan solo mirarlo, sabía exactamente lo que sentía y pensaba.

Pero esta vez, fue totalmente diferente….

Naruto había sido totalmente impermeable ante los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha. Ocultó su decisión tan fervientemente, con tanta calidad, con tanto tacto que Sasuke ni siquiera estuvo cerca de suponer lo que iba a pasar. Justo un poderoso Uchiha, cuyos ojos de poder podían ver absolutamente todo, había quedado ciego ante la determinación de Naruto Uzumaki.

Era el sonido del silencio…

Naruto casi no había hablado durante meses enteros, porque su concentración estaba en disimular cada gesto y movimiento. En ocultar de todo y de todos su corazón destrozado. No quería la piedad de nadie, no quería lastima, no admitía que las decisiones de los demás cambiaran por su dolor. ¿Cuánto dolor había soportado? ¿Sería capaz Sasuke de sostener tanta entereza ante una perdida similar? Estaba demostrado que no, que su vida fue una mierda durante años mientras entrenaba pensando en la venganza. Y que nunca sus deseos fueron olvidados en post de la felicidad de otros. Sasuke razonaba en su propia furia que Naruto no había hecho lo que hizo antes de la boda, porque simplemente no quiso arruinar ese día. No quiso algo que no le pertenecía sin condicionamientos. Por esa razón, el doloroso silencio.

-¡maldito idiota! –Gruñó totalmente borracho estrellando una botella vacía contra la pared- ¡imbécil! ¡¿Por qué rayos no dijiste nada?!

Cayó al suelo sentado, entre oscuridades propias y externas. No quería ver a nadie, no quería ver a su esposa que era la causa junto a él mismo, de todo ese dolor. Había cometido un error. El peor error de su vida. Prácticamente sentía que había empujado ese filo en el corazón de Naruto Uzumaki. Había matado a su único amigo, le había quitado la vida tan solo por no comprender. Nunca había entendido que Naruto no podía seguir estando cerca suyo después de la boda. Ese Dobe amaba a Sakura Haruno demasiado. Tanto como para desear su felicidad junto a Sasuke Uchiha. Pero también en ese mismo exceso, no iba a poder soportar ser solo el amigo del matrimonio Uchiha. Por lo tanto, jamás volverían a estar juntos. Jamás volverían a ser amigos, un equipo, como hermanos sin parentesco. Nunca más Naruto tendría a sus preciados amigos. Y lo peor de todo el asunto para Sasuke en ese momento, era que aun queriendo estar solo de ahora en adelante hasta la eternidad. El silencio y la oscuridad de cualquier momento le recordarían siempre a Naruto Uzumaki. Sería una marca imborrable, sería una pesadilla en sus ratos sin sonidos. Sasuke Uchiha quería estar solo. No quería amar a nadie más, no quería perder a nadie más. Quería estar solo.

Pero la culpa y el silencio lo acompañarían adonde fuera…

Para siempre…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el salón principal del consejo de clanes. Los líderes de familia, la Hokage y muchos Jounnin de elite interesados en el tema a tratar, vieron ante ellos a un hombre. Un extranjero que hace mucho tiempo fue formidable enemigo y por su amistad con Naruto, ahora era el más firme aliados de la aldea de la hoja. Vieron solo a un hombre no al Kazekage, no al líder de Sunagakure ni al ex-Jinchuriki. Atestiguaron como Gaara de la arena se formaba frente al consejo de Konoha, y abría ante sus propios ojos una carta. Sin mediar demasiado argumento comenzó a leer su contenido. No sin antes aclarar que esta emisiva llegó a sus manos, cuando él puso pie la aldea para asistir al funeral. Uno de los sapos del monte sagrado apareció cerca, y le entregó esa carta. Se suponía algo personal, pero Gaara de arena no quería dar cabida a los rumores sobre un posible asesinato del héroe de guerra. Todos necesitaban entender la situación. Y aun sintiendo que faltaba el respeto a los pensamientos privados de su amigo Naruto, todos tenían que escuchar sus últimas palabras para entender. No había conspiración, no había búsqueda de nueva guerra. Solamente un hombre en silencio, tomando una decisión terminante.

-Esta es una carta de Naruto Uzumaki Namikase….-anunció el pelirrojo haciendo acopio de su dureza para no romperse en el dolor- sus palabras finales:

" _última voluntad de Naruto Uzumaki, 14 de febrero del año 45. Mi muy estimado amigo Gaara de la arena. Te envió estas palabras para que se puedas conocer las razones de mi decisión final. Estoy agradecido de mi vida. He conocido gente maravillosa, en cada lugar del mundo que visité por mi camino ninja. Hice amigos en cada punto del mapa, aun cuando desde niño nunca pude tener ni un solo vinculo que valiera la pena recordar. Me hice fuerte, logré ganarme el respeto de casi todos arrancando desde la nada misma. Formé lazos muy fuertes con personas importantes, y tuve la suerte de conocer el amor. Un sentimiento no correspondido, pero que me dio fuerzas en cada paso de mi vida._

 _Tú entre todos mis amigos, has conocido la oscuridad que abunda en el corazón de un jinchuriki. Es como una sombra de muerte, amenazando el corazón y obligando siempre a tratar de conservar nuestra humanidad con todas las fuerzas posibles._

 _Fue un camino difícil para mí, porque tuve que soportar muchas decepciones. Pero siempre seguí a mi corazón hacia adelante, al futuro que me esperaba si acaso tenía el valor de ir por él. Siempre intenté ser libre. Nunca tuve nada material, pero la libertad era un don que juré jamás perder. Participé en una guerra, y he forjado una amistad eterna con el Biju que se alojaba en mi interior. Kyuubi no Youko es un ser incomprendido. Fue acusado por crímenes que no cometió, fue aislado y encerrado así como muchos intentaron hacerlo conmigo. Pero su amistad, es un tesoro que me es imposible describir con palabras._

 _Admito que fui feliz mientras esperaba conseguir esa familia y ese amor que tanto había buscado a lo largo de los años. Y en honor a no perder esa felicidad, elijo terminar mi camino justo ahora. Elijo regalar la libertad a mi mejor amigo. Kyuubi ha dado su palabra de jamás atacar a la aldea de hoja. Su viaje no puedo saberlo, pero jamás regresara para hacer daño a Konoha. Es una promesa de por vida. Y sé muy bien que mi amigo va a cumplir con su palabra empeñada._

 _Siempre he seguido a mi corazón. Porque ahí reside el único bien que he tenido en mi vida. Siempre he defendido mi libertad, y estuve dispuesto a todo por ello. E incluso al final de mi camino, aún sigo dispuesto a lo que sea. ¿Por qué hice lo que hice? Por qué así lo quise. No voy a reclamar el amor que no me pertenece. Pero tampoco quiero vivir para ser obligado a casarme con una mujer que no amo. No quiero que mis hijos tengan que encerrar en su cuerpo a mi mejor amigo tan solo por ser Uzumaki. Hice lo que hice porque soy libre y no pertenezco a nadie. Además estoy seguro, que no debo absolutamente nada a nadie._

 _Me voy a otro mundo limpio completamente. Sin deudas, sin culpas, sin promesas incumplidas. Mi última voluntad y deseo es que las aldeas Shinobi del mundo vivan en paz. Que el Kyuubi no sea buscado ni capturado. Él también ha luchado en la pasada guerra para derrotar al mal. El también sacrificó todo por quienes nunca intentaron comprenderlo. Merece la libertad, merece seguir su camino; así como yo he seguido el mío. "Siempre sigue a tu corazón", eso fue lo que alguien valioso me dijo hace mucho, y esto es lo que hice hasta el final._

 _Uzumaki Naruto_ "

/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/

Después de leer esta carta, Gaara de la arena se retiró del lugar. Ni un simple sonido diluyó el espantoso silencio. No era que no pudieran decir muchas cosas sobre esas palabras, solo que era una discusión sin respuestas. ¿Qué podían reclamarle a Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Quién podía decir a lo largo del mundo conocido, que Naruto no había saldado sus deudas? Él se negaba a caer en la política típica de los clanes ninja. No iba a entregar su corazón por conveniencia hereditaria. Quienes conocieron mucho a Minato Namikase, entendieron que haberle arrancado la promesa al zorro demonio sobre nunca más atacar Konoha, fue un acto final de protección hacia Konoha. Quienes conocieron a Kushina Uzumaki, supieron identificar la misma cantidad de pasión que aquella mujer había tenido. El mismo amor, la misma entrega. Kushina había logrado formar una familia con el hombre que amaba. Naruto lamentablemente no había podido hacerlo. En las acciones del hijo, muchos conocieron el ánimo de los padres. Y se lamentaron mucho no haber podido ayudar al muchacho para no tomar tan drástica decisión. Naruto Uzumaki fue en definitiva como una estrella fugaz, brillante en el cielo y digna de ser recordada por siempre. Pero su luz tuvo que pasar demasiado rápido, tuvo que terminar. Y pensaran como pensaran los presentes, no pudieron detener su viaje.

Un hombre lleno de libertad, ese magnífico don que nunca podrían quitarle.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El tiempo fue trascurriendo incontenible. Porque cada día no esperaba por penas o dolores humanos. Cuando los días se juntan de a siete las semanas se completan y lo quieran o no, la vida nunca decide esperar a los que se quedan atrás.

Cuando los detalles generales de carta se dieron a conocer públicamente, (fue inevitable por más que fuese una supuesta reunión secreta del consejo de clanes) mucha de la incomprensión por la muerte de Naruto se trasformó en signo de respeto. Morir por honor era el fin más sublime que un ninja podría encontrar en el campo de batalla. Por defender a su aldea, era la muerte más valiosa que cualquier hijo de la hoja pudiese entregar. Un elogio eterno inmortalizado en la piedra de los caídos. Pero la vida civil para los ninjas en particular, nunca estuvo rodeada de rosas sin espinas. Muchos hombres y mujeres, rememoraron su propia situación a encontrarse casados por compromisos de clanes u obligaciones de sangre. Naruto Uzumaki había desafiado y en algún punto vencido la tradición que apartaba el amor de la ecuación en la mayoría de los ninjas.

Ahora era libre, ya no más el arma de su pueblo. Solo un hombre libre.

No obstante la falta del héroe que sería gravemente sentida en general, nadie se atrevió a temer las consecuencias de un error en la confianza que Naruto había depositado en el Kyuubi. Cierta parte del consejo, aun trató de rastrear a la criatura y obtenerla en secreto. Ellos eran viejos ninjas pensando al estilo antiguo. Veía el suicidio como un desperdicio de material y una baja en el poder de la aldea. Enviaron misiones secretas de captura contra el zorro, pero los ninjas no obedecieron. Salían y no buscaban realmente al zorro, no lo querían encontrar. No querían luchar contra él y tampoco atraparlo. Sentía en lo profundo de sus entrañas que estarían faltando el respeto del último y humilde deseo de un héroe tan grande como su leyenda misma. Aquella que sería contada de generación en generación por la eternidad.

Tiempo después Kyuubi no Youko se estableció a pocos kilómetros de Suna. Gaara de la arena hizo una declaración internacional, por la cual su aldea trababa alianza con el zorro y advertía que si era víctima de ataque, Suna entraría en guerra contra el agresor de manera inmisericorde. Con esto, y la garantía de una alianza con el resto de las poderosas villas Shinobi, Gaara de arena aseguró que el último deseo de su mejor amigo se cumpliera a rajatabla. Tal vez Naruto había perdido los más profundos lazos emocionales que lo llevaron al abismo. Pero para el Kazekage, el mero recuerdo de aquel Shinobi nacido en Konoha, era su propio y personal lazo emocional por honrar y mantener. Gaara lo entendía así, y protegería ese sentimiento por siempre

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Los deseos de Naruto se cumplieron, había paz en el mundo. Las aldeas firmaron un tratado de comercio y delimitación territorial aún más detallado que el logrado al final de la guerra. Por supuesto hubo rencillas políticas, pero nada más allá de una discusión diplomática. Killer Bee entre otros asiduos presentes de aquellas reuniones de líderes, siempre se encargaba de recordarles a todos la memoria y el deseo final de aquel héroe que definitivamente no podían deshonrar. Entonces tiempo después en cada país del mundo, todos continuaron sus vidas. Hacia adelante, hacia el futuro. Como aliados y camaradas, nunca más como enemigos.

En la aldea de la hoja en tanto, no fue algo diferente en la cuestión civil. Todos los buenos amigos y los compañeros de la generación de Naruto Uzumaki, continuaron sus vidas pese al dolor. Conocieron a sus parejas, se comprometieron y casaron. Tuvieron hijos y trataron siempre de guiarlos de la mejor manera posible. Un año después de la muerte de Naruto, Tsunade Senju dejó su puesto para elevar a Hatake Kakashi. La Godaime siempre se culpó por no haber anticipado y salvado a su "niño especial". Las otras cuestiones políticas poco importan a nuestra historia particular. Pero siempre es bueno aclararles, que Konoha se mantuvo a salvo.

De pronto habían pasado 5 años desde aquel funeral recordado como el más grande de la historia. Era una tarde lluviosa, y casi nadie caminaba por las calles embarradas por el fango acuoso, sumando al indudable frio reinante. Se cumplía el quinto aniversario de su muerte. Pocos lo recordaban con exactitud, porque la memoria tiende a borrar lo doloroso. Pero una mujer nunca lo pudo olvidar. Una mujer se vio atrapada en ese día de la peor forma posible. En 5 años pasados, no había podido encontrar nunca más su felicidad. El dichoso sentimiento se había marchado lejos, en ese sueño de ojos azules y cabellos dorados. En una sonrisa que siempre había rezado en silencio, "te protegeré".

Sakura Uchiha estaba casada, con un hombre que no la satisfacía en ninguna forma. Estaba casada aun pasados los años, aunque por las actitudes de ambos cónyuges, parecían simplemente extraños conviviendo en la misma casa. La sonrisa de la pelirosa era un tibio recuerdo del pasado. No hablaba con nadie, no necesitaba hacerlo. Durante 5 penosos años había llorado y sufrido por toda una vida. Se vestía de negro regularmente, y solo con largo paso del tiempo agrego algún otro color para flexibilizar su imagen. Trabajaba en el hospital a doble turno. Se pasaba las horas de su vida encerrada en la biblioteca, estudiando. Se gastaba el tiempo en los laboratorios trabajando en formulas médicas. No tenía vida, y ella estaba convencida que no merecía tenerla.

Sasuke intentó comprenderla. Hizo un gran esfuerzo y duró casi dos años. Pero las actitudes de su esposa nunca fueron algo de su agrado. Finalmente, en una descolorida cena donde ambos apenas si se miraban a los ojos, le anunció que volvería a contraer matrimonio. El clan Uchiha debía resurgir y nunca lo lograría Sasuke, si su actual esposa dormía siempre en otra habitación. Era como estar solo, aunque fuera un hombre casado.

-has lo que quieras….-anunció la mujer y se retiró de la cena sin terminar.

Estaban atrapados, ambos estaban encerrados completamente. No querían verse a la cara, no querían tocarse y tampoco dormir juntos. Ambos sentían que era una especie de traición. Lo que no podían comprender aun con el paso de los años, era el ¿Por qué razón no lo notaron antes? ¿Por qué se casaron si iban a terminar actuando como dos desconocidos? Ya no tenía caso, ya nada les importaba lo suficiente. Sasuke seguiría con su vida, casándose con otra mujer y teniendo familia. Sakura en cambio sería solo una habitante del complejo Uchiha, y hasta tal vez se mudaría en cuanto la nueva esposa del hombre llegara. A ninguno le importaba el otro. Eran tal para cual en ese aspecto al menos.

En ese aniversario lluvioso, cuando las calles estaban despobladas por la continua tempestad. Sakura avanzó con unas pocas flores hasta ingresar al cementerio. El camino hacia su destino lo conocía de memoria. Había ido cientos de veces, y otras cien más. Su vida era una porquería, y lo más descorazonaste de todo, era que ella lo había elegido así. Fue su decisión, tuvo meses para pensarla y muchas oportunidades de cambiarla. Ino se lo había advertido, su preocupación latente por Naruto le dio pistas concretas. Pero el miedo la encerró, la mantuvo atada a una elección superficial. Ahora, después de 5 años del día más triste de su vida, volvería a visitar la tumba del ser más maravilloso que había conocido. Estaba cerca, aunque la lluvia y el barro impedían vislumbrar el paisaje. Sentía frio y no era por el clima actual, sino más bien su soledad cristalizada. A pocos metros de la zona donde la tumba destacaba, Sakura pudo notar una figura solitaria. Un hombre por su contextura física, cubierto por una capa gris que junto a la capucha lo ocultaba completamente. Él estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol cercano como si vigilara rapazmente aquella lápida, pero parecía despreocupado en el resto del mundo. De brazos cruzados y viendo la lluvia caer, sin miedo a nada.

Sakura ni siquiera intentó prestarle atención. Se sentía demasiado deprimida personalmente como para preocuparse por los pesares de algún desconocido. Se arrodilló ante la piedra ignorando al hombre cercano, como lo había hecho decenas de veces. Su cuerpo le dolía, no importando los años todo su ser era una masa de dolor. No podía entender, aun después de tanto tiempo jamás había podido entender lo que ocurrió ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué eligió terminar con su joven vida de esa forma? Lo tenía todo. Era el más respetado, el más deseado entre los hombres. Muchas mujeres hubiesen dado la vida tan solo por estar a su lado. Le entregaron en bandeja de plata el puesto de Hokage. Aquel con el cual había soñado desde siempre. Lo tenía todo. Absolutamente todo.

¿Por qué desperdició todo, por un estúpido casamiento?

Durante muchísimo tiempo, Sakura se torturó preguntándose las mismas cosas. Simplemente no lo entendía. Ella no tenía nada de especial que la pusiera por encima de otras mujeres. Absolutamente nada justificaba lo que Naruto había hecho. Había actuado impulsivamente, y de haber sobrevivido a ese intento, seguramente había razonado lo insensato de su accionar. Aun así, Sakura sentía su vida destrozada. No podía ver a nadie a los ojos, que siempre parecían tener una mirada de culpabilidad posada sobre ella. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué Naruto no dijo nada?!

Ni una sola palabra, nada que hiciera a ella pensar mejor la situación. Si el realmente pensaba que iba a llegar tan lejos, tal vez la joven no hubiese seguido adelante con el casamiento. Por protegerlo se habría detenido. Incluso durante un tiempo se hubiese sentido enojada por forzarla de esa manera a cancelar su boda. Pero finalmente, sus propios sentimientos hubiesen florecido. Perder a ese Baka no era una opción para el corazón de Sakura. Jamás hubiera aceptado el compromiso con Sasuke si con ello Naruto pagaba con su vida. Y tiempo después, la felicidad de estar juntos habría hecho el resto. Ella por fin iba admitir que lo amaba. Ella por fin iba dejar de tener miedo:

/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _-"Es exactamente por esa razón que no dijo nada….-recordó Sakura las palabras de Ino que hace tiempo había hablado con ella- Naruto nunca había delatado sus pesares frente a nadie. No quería piedad, ni tampoco lastima. Necesitaba ayuda, pero siempre hizo todo lo que pudo por ocultarlo de nosotros. Recuerdo la cena donde anunciaste tu compromiso, jamás vi a un hombre simular tan descaradamente como Naruto hizo esa noche. Fue casi una obra de arte. Aunque recién ahora, pude interpretarlo bien._

 _-Le ofrecieron ser Hokage….-gemía Sakura llorando en brazos de su amiga aquella vez- ¿Por….qué?_

 _-Como contenedor del Kyuubi, estaría obligado a casarse con cualquiera –Aclaró Ino- y Naruto jamás le entregaría a otra mujer, lo que solo era para ti. Ya había hecho su elección, y no la cambiaria. Estaba decidido a quedarse solo, pero la aldea le hubiese impuesto un casamiento. Era inevitable si Konoha quería seguir conteniendo el poder de Kyuubi"._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sakura al recordar estas palabras, comenzó a llorar. Siempre le ocurría, no importando el tiempo trascurrido, no importando que casi nadie le recordaba el dolor de la muerte de Naruto. Ella lo mantenía fresco. Cada día, todos los días. Lo veía en sus pesadillas, en sus sueños e incluso despierta. Naruto se había llevado la tranquilidad de Sakura para siempre. Jamás podría volver a estar en paz. Necesitaba lo imposible. Sakura necesitaba que Naruto volviera una vez más a por ella. Que regresara a rescatarla de su dolor. Como tantas otras veces en el pasado. Algo imposible.

 **-Eres….la última de los humanos que esperaría haber encontrado frente a esta tumba.**

Esas palabras la alertaron del hombre que ella había ignorado. Se giró entre lágrimas y lo que vio, casi le detuvo el corazón. Allí enfrente, apoyado contra el árbol con comodidad, estaba Naruto Uzumaki. Fue como ver un fantasma, aquel que la había perseguido por 5 largos años. Ese espíritu que nunca la dejaría sola, pero jamás vendría a rescatarla nuevamente. Sakura se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. Los ojos grandes, incapaces de parpadear por miedo a verlo desaparecer nuevamente. Hipnotizada por la imagen en medio de la lluvia. Y casi corriendo fue a su encuentro con el terrible miedo de que se evaporara apenas intentara tocarlo. Fue rápida, a pesar de su estado lamentable. Y llegó como un asalto a su cercanía pasiva.

Un abrazo…

Aquel que había querido darle por demasiado tiempo. Un abrazo donde prometía entregarle su vida entera, sí que es acaso el tuviese la suficiente piedad para perdonarla. Pero el hombre no correspondió. Se mantuvo apoyado en el árbol y de brazos cruzados constituía una barrera entre ambos. Los brazos de Sakura no llegaban a abarcarlo completamente por esto, aunque el rostro de la llorosa joven descansaba en el centro del pecho fornido, suplicando al cielo que no fuera un mero sueño.

Luego de un minuto descansando su pena en el hombre, Sakura al fin pudo notar que este no la abrazaba y ni se movía siquiera. Respiraba tranquilamente como si acaso se hubieran visto hace 20 minutos y desde siempre. Fue cuando ella apartó su rostro limpiando sus ojos con una mano para mirarlo mejor. Era Naruto. Era su Naruto. Pero al mismo tiempo se distinguía claramente la diferencia en los rasgos. Mejillas más marcadas y ojos rasgados de color verde, gesto duro. Como jamás Naruto Uzumaki había tenido para con ella. No era Naruto, era nada menos que….

 **-Suéltame criatura….-fue la voz grave que surgió de ese hombre- entre todos los seres de este mundo, eres quien menos derecho tiene de estar siquiera a muchos metros de mi presencia. Tu sola visión me produce nauseas.**

Sakura se apartó sintiendo la horrible hostilidad de la bestia. Pero aun así, ese rostro era lo más cercano que estaría de quien deseaba encontrar en los intrincados caminos del dolor. Así que no huyó, pese a que sentía la muerte cercana. Si tenía que fallecer, seria justicia. Sería casi como un obsequio recibir un golpe de muerte. Dejaría de sufrir.

 **-He vuelto luego de 5 años….-aclaró el zorro demonio- y mi apariencia es un homenaje. No me confundas con aquel que lo dio todo por tu bien conmigo, que lo daría todo por despedazarte.**

-Naruto… yo….-balbuceó ella sin saber que decir.

 **-Nunca más….-anunció tétrico el Kyuubi- hace años que nunca más, Naruto Uzumaki.**

-¿Por qué? –Susurró totalmente desarmada Sakura que la desesperación no le ayudaba a comprender completamente la situación. Aun creía estar hablando con Naruto- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Creí que era lo mejor para todos, creí que….

 **-¿Qué él continuaría con su vida? –Respondió brusco el zorro y negó levemente con rabia, aun manteniendo la postura de brazos cruzados y firme frente a ella- ¿Cuál vida le quedaba? Se había ido lo único que realmente le importaba cuando decidiste casarte. Tendría que seguir estando solo. El ya no tenía su amigo, y no tenía a su pareja. ¿Qué le quedaba? –Señaló molesto el zorro- Y tiempo al tiempo Naruto tendría que seguir cediendo más cosas. Por qué esta maldita aldea solo era capaz de exigirle más y más.**

Sakura por fin recuperó algo de su cordura. Se dio cuenta que ese aspecto no significaba estar frente a Naruto. Le estaba hablando al zorro de las nueve colas. El cómo había logrado tomar esa forma era irrelevante por el momento. Así que decidió tratar de encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que la había torturado por tanto tiempo. Era lo único que podía hacer, mientras esperaba la muerte.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué no aceptó convertirse en Hokage? ¡Lo tenía todo!

 **-Aun no lo entiendes….-definió el zorro- y debo agregar que yo tampoco lo hacía. Hasta que el Kazekage me informó de cómo funcionan las aldeas. Detalles que Naruto había captado, y no estaba dispuesto a ceder. No importando lo que hizo por todos, llegaría el día que le obligarían a tener hijos. Por qué los Uzumaki son los únicos capaces de contener mi poder. Tendría que mentir, tendría que engañar a una mujer diciéndole que la deseaba, que la amaba. Mientras tú paseabas por esta misma aldea del brazo de otro.**

Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente no podía porque su mente figuraba cada imagen que el Kyuubi traducía a palabras. Y le causaba dolor. ¿Cómo pudo Naruto amarla de esa forma? ella nunca se sintió merecedora de tanto cariño. Había sido egoísta, mezquina y miserable cuando eran más niños. Y ni siquiera era el comienzo de sus faltas contra Naruto. ¿Cómo pudo ese hombre amarla tanto? Sakura siempre le tuvo miedo a eso precisamente. A ese amor infinito que Naruto le prodigaba, y ella se sentía incapaz de poder igualar o merecer algún día.

 **-El cachorro me consideraba su mejor amigo, -sonrió el zorro y esta vez había tristeza en su rostro- y me dijo aquella noche que no me mantendría encerrado sin razón de peso. Había cumplido manteniendo la paz, terminando la guerra. Y mediante la Hokage anterior, también había llegado al puesto que había prometido alcanzar. Como ninja, el cachorro lo había logrado todo. Como hombre, seguía estando tan aislado y solo como cuando solo era un niño. Sin familia, sin amor, sin poder darle al corazón un cumplido objetivo.**

-¿Por qué no dijo nada? –volvió a preguntar Sakura totalmente destrozada por cada palabra del zorro. -¿Por qué no me ayudó a comprender lo que pensaba hacer?

- **Por qué jamás habías escuchado sus palabras, -añadió el zorro comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio- Te hizo promesas imposibles, y cumplió cada vez. Te hizo una promesa de amor, y tú nunca creíste en sus palabras. –definió Kurama- Creo que pensó que tal vez sus silencios eran lo único que le quedaba de valor. ¿De que valen sus promesas sino existías tu para crees en ellas? Solo le había quedado el silencio, y no pudo soportarlo más.**

-¿Adónde vas? –Consultó ella caminando tras la huella del zorro- ¿Naruto por qué no…?

 **-¡QUE NO SOY NARUTO! –Gruñó furioso el zorro volteándose y mirándola con rabia- ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTOY HACIENDO UN ESFUERZO TITANICO PARA NO ASESINARTE? ¡DEJAME SOLO! ¡NO MERECES ESTAR EN PRESENCIA DE SU IMAGEN! ¡NO MERECES EL AIRE QUE RESPIRAS! ¡SOLO LA PROTECCION DE NARUTO EVITA QUE COBRE MI VENGANZA CON TU SANGRE! ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!**

-no puedo….-continuó ella conteniendo su terror y siguiéndolo- si te vas, no lo volveré a ver jamás. Y yo no puedo….-gimió en la más absoluta desesperación- eres lo único que me queda de Naruto. No te dejaré escapar.

Kurama detuvo su caminar, no solo el aspecto de Naruto conservaba por decisión propia. Así como los Jinchuriki acumulan parte del poder de su Biju, también el zorro había guardado fracción del chakra de Naruto. Era como un intercambio, surgido para formar equilibrio y sostenido por la voluntad de ambos. Naruto no había muerto completamente gracias a ese vínculo. Ya una parte de su espíritu, aun subsistía dentro del inmortal zorro de nueve colas. Y lo haría para siempre.

 **-¿Y qué sugieres humana? –Preguntó la criatura apenas- ¿acaso alertaras a los ninja para que me atrapen? He de advertirte que si soy sellado nuevamente, mi vínculo con el anterior portador será fracturado. Y ni mi más solemne promesa de no atacar Konoha se mantendrá de pie, si me veo forzado a defender mi lazo con el cachorro.**

-¿significa que él, aún está vivo? –interrogó esperanzada la pelirosa.

 **-En cierta forma….si,-señaló sin poder evitar sonreír la bestia- un poco de su espíritu ha quedado en mi chakra. Como una impresión en papel, como una sombra de su carácter específico. Es reconfortante debo admitir. Por qué caminando mi camino, nunca me siento solo. Siempre puedo estar seguro que Uzumaki Naruto me cubre las espaldas con su valor inalterable. El reside dentro de mí ahora, tal como por muchos años yo lo estuve. Siempre estaremos juntos.**

-déjame hablar con él… –suplicó ella- necesito decirle algo importante. Necesito pedirle, necesito…

 **-Ni que estuviera loco… -continuó avanzando el hombre para alejarse de allí- no he venido aquí para tu consuelo…. (Sino para el mío) mejor vuelve a tu hogar, con tu esposo. Y trata de honrar tus decisiones. Así como sus sacrificios.**

Para Kurama, el humano que había sido contenedor ahora era como su cachorro. No importando si su cuerpo físico hubiese muerto, Naruto siempre estaría vivo dentro de su chakra inmortal. Había reñido por el control del cuerpo jinchuriki cuando jóvenes. Pero ahora mismo, después de una guerra donde lograron entenderse y luchar juntos contra Uchiha Madara. Kurama lo consideraba su amigo a Naruto. Y protegería esa fracción de alma que residía en el interior de ese cuerpo creado con su poder sólido. Le tomó 5 años realizarlo, y ejecutar algo tan complicado ahora le permitía al zorro ser una especie de "jinchuriki" de Uzumaki Naruto. Ironía de la vida. Ahora el zorro contenía al humano. Pero algo jamás cambiaria, era un equipo para siempre.

Kyuubi no había dado ni veinte pasos para salir del cementerio, que su oído aun captaban las pisadas constantes de esa mujer siguiéndolo. ¿Qué quería? ¿Acaso no había sido claro con las palabras? Ya no se volvió para verla, ni para hablarle tampoco. Siguió caminando sin pausa pero sin prisa. La lluvia era fría y constante, había una neblina que apenas permitía la visión en la lejanía. Kurama fue caminando por los solitarios callejones hasta desembocar en zona de los campos para entrenamientos. De ahí, solo tuvo que tomar el viejo camino hacia el terreno número 7. Nadie con ese clima estaría rondando el lugar. Paso a paso, tomó distancia de la zona poblada y ya estaba entrando en los bosques exteriores cuando se volvió a mirar hacia la aldea. La estúpida humana aun lo seguía:

 **-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó Kurama sorprendido- ¿Realmente piensas capturarme? –Analizó rápidamente porque no entendía el significado de aquella mujer siguiéndolo- Parece que los años solo te han vuelto más estúpida. ¡SOY EL BIJU MAS PODEROSO NIÑATA!, y soy compañero del Hokage más poderoso de la historia ¿Acaso crees tener alguna oportuni….?**

No pudo terminar, ella se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo y lo abrazó rompiendo a llorar desesperada. Colocando su rostro en el fornido pecho, Sakura solo era una mujer sufriendo su perdida. No era un enemigo para Kurama que sinceramente no sabía que sentir. ¿Debía estar enojado? ¿Confundido? ¿Furioso? Las emociones humanas eran difíciles de interpretar para el demonio. Pero una cosa era muy clara. Por dentro de su cuerpo, una parte de su chakra le trasmitía una inmensa pena, mesclada con alegría. Era Naruto seguramente. Al menos aquella parte tan estúpidamente bondadosa como para seguir amando a esa indigna mujer. Kurama no tenía idea sobre cómo actuar ante la actual situación. Y sin saber que más hacer para detener ese sentimiento, realizó lo único que su cuerpo creado por chakra le permitía. La abrazó lentamente y le permitió llorar libre hasta desahogarse. Tal como Sakura lo necesitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, tal como Naruto hubiese querido hacer. El zorro estaba seguro que sin pretenderlo, estaba agradeciendo a su amigo interno con un obsequio más valioso que el oro. Y en cierta forma le daba más satisfacción que haber concretado la destrucción de Konoha como hubiese deseado en otro tiempo.

Esa lluvia que seguía cayendo cuando ambos se fueron por entre los bosques, era una bendición.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Durante días, nadie fue capaz de notarlo.

Las actividades de cada persona evitaron que lo notaran. Algunos se preocuparon, pero la mayoría tenía actividades y tiempos dispares. Ino había procurado estar siempre cerca en las épocas de la muerte de Naruto, sabía que su mejor amiga tenía siempre una depresión terrible en esas fechas. Al no encontrarla, pensó que lo mejor sería buscarla. Pasaron las horas y llegó la noche. Al día siguiente sucedió lo mismo, y otro día más sin hallarla.

Finalmente, Sakura se dio como desaparecida. No se llevó ropa, ni armas, ni comida. Se pensó que había sido secuestrada. Enviaron equipos de rastreo, pero desapareció sin dejar ni una pista. Las personas que más la conocieron, temieron lo peor. Se había fugado de la aldea y el que no se llevara absolutamente nada, indicaba que pensaba atentar con sí misma. La búsqueda se extendió hasta las afueras del país del fuego. El cuerpo de una muchacha habiendo cometido suicidio no fue encontrado para alivio de los amigos cercanos a Sakura. Estaba fuera de Konoha, pero aun parecía estar viva.

Nunca más la encontraron…

Y como tampoco hubo noticias de su cadáver, tuvieron que considerar su rango ninja de Jounnin. Era una renegada, era una desertora a la aldea de la hoja. Durante semanas los padres de Sakura e incluso sus amigos trataron de lograr que la sacaran del libro bingo. Sin embargo, leyes eran leyes. No se podían permitir a los ninjas abandonar las aldeas, por el temor de que otro Akatsuki fuera formado. Aun así, nunca dieron con ella.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Algunos meses después, Lord Kazekage visitaba la aldea de la hoja para una reunión con su par líder de villa. Había venido para visitar a su hermana Temari, y a firmar tratados referentes a comercio e intercambio de influencias. Fue esa reunión, donde las personas que apreciaban a Sakura Haruno tuvieron finalmente razón de su paradero. Casi había terminado la entrevista entre Gaara y Kakashi, cuando súbitamente el pelirrojo emitió una suave sonrisa de tranquilidad:

-Después de tantos años, -dijo apenas- el recuerdo del amigo que hizo todo posible, sigue brillando.

-Desde luego, -respondió el Hokage- aunque lamento que tanto Naruto, como la mujer que amaba….no pudieran vivir para disfrutarlo.

-Eso no es….totalmente correcto.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Bueno….-dijo con su seriedad habitual el ninja de la arena- a pesar de ya no ser jinchuriki, tengo parte del Ichibi en mi chakra. Como….un residuo de su ser. No hay razón para suponer por tanto….-finalizó con acento misterioso- que el proceso no pueda ser también al revés.

Kakashi no necesito más datos. Si Gaara conservaba parte de su Biju, significa que posiblemente Kyuubi tenía igual relación con el chakra de Naruto. Y eso podía responder a la razón de que Sakura desapareciera para siempre.

-¿Ella, esta con el zorro verdad? –consultó el Hokage entendiéndolo todo.

Gaara guardó el silencio, pero no hizo falta una respuesta. Tenía la libertad de guardar ese secreto, así como muchos conocidos de Sakura que recibirían esta información clasificada por intermedio Kakashi. Sería bueno para Ino y los padres de la pelirosa, saber al menos como información clasificada, que la joven había encontrado al menos un consuelo a tanto dolor. Como fuera su futuro, ella había tomado una decisión definitiva. Y si eso sucedía, no cabía otra denominación que una de las palabras más significativa del ser humano.

Ella también había logrado ser libre.

 **Fin del shot.**


End file.
